Everything Is Not What It Seems
by swiftieandlovaticforlife2345
Summary: Ally, an ordinary girl of 16 moves into a new house with a mysterious mirror in her room. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she...plunges in. Ally falls for Austin, one of the people on the other side of the mirror, but can she choose between reality and the new world she has come to know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Authors Note- This is going to be a short chapter, it's just setting the scene for the story. I have been meaning to write a fantasy story and I am so excited for this story. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. And let me know what you think and if I should continue.

Ally P.O.V

Hello my name is Ally Dawson and I am a perfectly normal 16 year old girl. Completely ordinary. I have a perfectly normal life and perfectly normal family, well except for one family member but I will get onto that later. I live with my mother and my father and I don't have any siblings, which can get kind of lonely, but I have found ways to entertain myself. I love to write songs and music in my spare time, I have been learning music ever since I was 4. Another thing about me is that I love reading, my favourite books to read are fantasy books because I have a huuggee imagination. But sometimes my imagination can get a little shall we say out of control. There was this one time my family and I went to this hotel and I was convinced it was haunted, because the doors kept on opening by themselves, but it turned out to be just the stupid wind. My mother is very strict and she doesn't believe in anything supernatural, she says it's pointless for me to read fantasy novels because it gives me the wrong idea but I can't really help it. When you read it takes you on a journey and it takes you to places you never thought you would go, even in your wildest dreams. You escape from reality and move into a new world. Most of the stories that I write contain lands faraway, with castles and dragons, I know I sound like a bit of a crazy person, but it helps me pretend to be someone else and imagine a different world where I can live.

Anyway my mum said that we were moving houses, I was really excited about moving. Maybe I will have more inspiration to write more stories from. My father mentioned something about my grandmother leaving us the house; well actually it's more of a mansion. I was thrilled, that could bring heaps of inspiration for my stories.

I don't know much about my grandmother, all except my parents both thought she was crazy. Apparently she used to tell stories about mythical tales, myths and legends. My mum thought she was really out of wack. But anyway I couldn't wait to check out the place.

I packed all of my clothes and all my other stuff I would need, such as my song book and my story book. I take my one last look at my old bedroom, I am going to miss this place, but I am happy to start afresh.

I hear my Mum calling from across the hallway. I have been told it's a two story house so that's a positive I guess, there's more space. I yell "I'm coming". I run into the living room as fast as I physically can while carrying three bags. My mum looked at me and offered to help me carry a bag, I replied thanks. "No problem sweetheart". she replied.

I walked to the car, with mixed feelings about leaving. Our old house holds special memories within its walls. I'll never forget them. But on the other hand I was excited to start anew and live in a new house/mansion.

I put my bags in the boot, feeling sudden relief from my aching arms. I hop in the car and my parents hop into the front seats. My mum looks around at me. "Are you okay Ally". I turn to take one last look at the old house

"Yes I am"

Authors Note- Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the back seat of the car on the way to the mansion. It was far out in the middle of the countryside so mum said that it might take a while, at least 2 hours. So I decided to take out my iPod and listen to some music to pass the time.

I leaned back into the car seat and stared out the window looking at the sheep dotted hills and the trees in their own city reaching towards the sky like skyscrapers. The trees stood on a patchwork of green and brown and I noticed a lonely horse standing by a wooden post near a fence. I felt so sorry for it. There was no cars driving past, no houses, there was absolutely no sign of civilisation anywhere, it was quite haunting really.

I started to write down some new ideas for my stories. I always seem to get lost in my own little world whenever I write. It takes me on a journey towards new lands and places, anywhere my imagination would take me.

"Mum" I ask "Are you sure we are in the right place, or going the right way because it looks like there is nothing here".

"Yes sweetie I am sure this is right, your grandmother gave us very clear instructions" she replied.

I leaned back in my seat and resume my hopeless staring out the window hoping she was right.

I wake up to my mum saying my name, I must have fallen asleep. I dozily open them open and realise the car had stopped, we must be here then.

I look out my window and I see the mansion, it's huge, and it looks at least 3 levels tall. They weren't kidding when they said it was big. But it was clearly old or should I say historic. But it was very captivating regardless.

It had a rusty red roof with chips in the bricks and the paint was fading. The main building was a beige white, it must have been white at first but then it turned beige with dirt and age. The windows had all these elaborate designs all around them and inside them was ripped and torn curtains, and my imagination keep telling me I was going to see a person in the window.

But other than that it was really beautiful.

I get out of the car as my mum asked

"Well do you like it". I smiled as I replied "It's perfect". But for some reason I felt really drawn to the house, like I was meant to live in it. I shake off the odd feeling while I get my bags from the boot of he car.

My dad smiles at me while we walk towards the house.

"It's going to be okay Ally" I smile to reassure him.

"I know dad and I'm really looking forward to living in the new house".

"That's good to hear" he chuckled.

We walked up the polished marble steps, my feet tapping on the material.

The door looked like it was made from the finest polished wood and it had intricate designs carved into it.

I was the first to step forward and push my hands against the wooden door to open it. The door was lighter than I had expected.

And we entered the mansion...

The outside was nothing compared to how big he inside was. It was absolutely massive, so massive in fact that I was afraid to get lost. Their was a marble staircase in front of me leading up to the upper floors of the building. I dropped my bags on the floor bringing relief to my arms.

My mum and dad walked up beside me smiling

"Well I hope we have a map" he joked.

I nodded " I agree"

"Well there's no point in standing around lets get settled in" my mother suggested.

I picked up my bags, once again feeling the familiar ache in my arms.

"Mother" I asked. She turned around

"Yes Ally"

"Which bedroom did grandma say was mine again"

"The first level, the first on the left"

"Okay thanks Mum".

I walked up the marble staircase, it was the sort of staircase that princesses with ballgowns on would walk down to meet their princes like in the fairytales. I looked up at the roof, an intricate array of colour and patterns splashed on top of the brown walls, giving it a dash colour.

I made it to the top of the stairs and I came towards a long corridor lined with doors leading into different rooms. I walked towards the door leading into my room and I happened to past a painting which portrayed a wonderful mirror. It seemed like a weird thing to paint but who was I to judge. I drew in my breath as I pushed open the door.

I walked in and It looked like I had stepped back in time. The wallpaper was a pale baby blue. The bed looked so timeless and beautiful and it had drapes over it and they were a pure ivory white colour. On the bed were three cushions the same colour as the wallpaper. The sheets looked crisp and neat. Beside the bed was a wooden desk and walls held two paintings and interestingly enough they were paintings of mirrors. What was up with the mirror theme.

The floor was shiny and polished and was probably made of very high quality wood. The room looked like it had been transported from the late 19th to the early 20th century.

I put my bags down, happy to finally put them down for the last time. I walked towards my bed when suddenly something caught my eye...it was a mirror.

Standing all by itself in the right corner of the room. It drew me to it, it seemed to fascinate me. The frame was white and the inside looked shiny. It was a very big mirror, it took my whole body in its reflection. And for some strange reason and it took me quite off guard, i thought I heard tiny voices coming from it but that's ridiculous and impossible, but my grandmother always said 'nothing is impossible'. It was one of her most favoured sayings.

I was about to lean in to properly hear when I heard my mother calling me from downstairs.

"Ally, Ally dear lunch is ready".

I almost forgot my mum had packed lunch for us to eat when we arrived at the new house. I got up and took one last look at the mirror before I left the room.

I ran downstairs and went into the dining room. My mum and dad were sitting at the table with plates in front of them.

My mother looked at me and smiled when she saw me come into the room. "Hello Ally I have made some sandwiches for lunch".

I sat down at the table and took a bite of my sandwich, unable to get the mirror out of my mind.

I should be able to not think about it but for some reason it lurked in my mind.

I suddenly realised that my mother was talking to me, I must have zoned out.

"Ally dear are you alright you seem out of sorts". I put my sandwich down on my plate and replied "Yes mother I'm fine".

"Well I was just asking,anyway how do you like your new room".

The conversation suddenly turned interesting, should i tell them about the mirror, I mean I should be able to I mean it's just a mirror right?, just an ordinary mirror.

But I think I will leave out the part where I thought I heard voices because she will just scoff and say my imaginations acting up again and give me an hour long lecture on why I shouldn't read fantasy books. I don't think I was in the mood to hear all that but I swear i heard something.

"It's really lovely mother,I really like it".

"Well that's good to hear, I will tell grandma, she will be pleased".

"But there was also a really nice mirror in my room, it was very pretty" I said suddenly.

My mum and my dad both looked at me confused.

"Ally there's no mirror in your room, grandma sent me pictures of the house and your bedroom doesn't have a mirror". Well that's strange but I also couldn't help but feel a little terrified as well.

"Well maybe it's new" I suggested hoping that that was the case.

"That's not possible, we are the only ones that have been here since grandma moved out and the photos that grandma sent at recent.

Okay that's a little odd and freaky, I decided to not push the subject any further and I continued to eat my sandwich.

It was 10 o clock and it was time for me to go to bed. I went into my bedroom after saying goodnight to my parents. I got into my nightgown and climbed into bed.

I turned my head and stared at the mirror, it sent shivers down my spine and a chill through my bones. I still couldn't understand how my parents couldn't see the mirror but I could and I seemed to be the only one. It was really strange and something didn't feel right at all, I mean it's a simple mirror,there's nothing special about it. I think it's just my brain on overdrive from a long day and I'm tired and I'm thinking all these crazy scenarios in my head. But it didn't feel like that it felt so...real.

I turned off the lights, crawled into bed, closed my eyes and put my thoughts to rest.

It was probably midnight and the darkness swamped my room. It gave the room a very strong eerie feeling and I felt goosebumps form on my skin. I was awoken suddenly to a very bright glowing light coming from the...right corner of my room.

I sat bolt upright, feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins, my heart quickening. I turned my head slowly towards the mirror unsure of what I would see and I saw...a pulsing glow emitting from the mirror. It was illuminating against the dark background of my room like a streetlamp on a cold dark night in the city.

I slowly turned out of bed, my feet hitting the cold wooden floor and I started walking towards the mirror. I could feel my nightgown sticking to my skin from the sweat and the mirror felt like a million miles away.

I was standing in front of the mirror, the light was probably dancing across my face. But the strange thing was was that I couldn't see my reflection in the mirror, it was drowned by the light.

I moved slowly towards even closer and I heard the familiar voices again, they were coming from the mirror and this time I was 100 percent sure, the evidence was right in front of me. I slowly raised a hand to touch it and to my absolute astonishment my arm went right through the mirror. Okay this was freaking the heck out of me. I pulled arm quickly out, staring at my arm as if it was a foreign object I had never seen before.

I was thinking all of this through in my head, with the constant questions circling in my head such as 'is this possible, 'how can this be happening' and 'am I going crazy'.

I don't know exactly why I did this at this point but I decided to stand up and walk right through the mirror, not even knowing what I was getting myself into.

Authors note:I know you have been waiting a long time for this but I wanted this to be perfect. And I was busy writing my ideas for later on in the story. And I was busy with Christmas and New Years. But here you are :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Authors Note- Most of this story is in Ally's P.O.V

Ally P.O.V

I was walking through in what seemed like a tunnel of white mist and it was so bright in fact that I couldn't see where I was going properly. I was walking semi blind, my eyes half closed with my arms out in front of me in a hopeless effort to guide me in case I bang into an unknown object. It felt like I had been walking in this trail of mist for hours, and I had no clue where it was leading me to. I was still wondering in the back of my mind how on earth this was happening, like is this even possible. I had to keep pinching myself to prove that this was not actually happening and it was just some crazy dream and I needed to be woken up, but no I had pinched myself several times and nothing had happened at all. So I was in fact wandering through a horrifying mist tunnel walking blindly hoping like hell I was going to end up somewhere pleasant, if it ended anywhere at all. I had no idea what was actually happening, I was just hoping for the best.

After what felt like hours but was probably only 10 minutes or so I somehow came to the end of the tunnel and it lead right to a…door, a plain old wooden door. All of that blinding light for this, you have got to be kidding me, who ever designed this I need to have a few words with them…

But then without any warning the door opened quite suddenly giving me such a fright, I almost jumped right out of my skin, clearly I hadn't been expecting that. Fear and curiosity was pulsing through my body but eventually curiosity took over and with shaking hands I went through the door.

I was welcomed not by blinding light thankfully but by sunshine. I closed the door behind me and turned around to look at the new world around me. I was quite taken aback, I was expecting something horrific but no this was quite pleasant, well that I know of.

I started to walk around in the new realm that I was in, I'm quite scared to be quite honest because this is a new land of some sort and I have no idea how I got here but it was hard to be scared when everything around me was just so peaceful.

The suns warmth blazed down on me as I walked through the lush green meadow, turning my head all around me to take in the scenic beauty, all my fears and doubts somehow completely dissolving in the tranquility. Hills and small meadows stretched as far as the eye could see and mountains stood tall like a castle overlooking its kingdom. Everything was so peaceful and beautiful. I turned around to see a small river sparkling from the suns touch. It looked crystal clear even from where I was standing.

I look over a little bit more and I notice a boy . He looked about my age and he had messy blonde hair, from what I could see from where I was.

I walked over towards him. He seems so at peace, sitting by the river. I felt bad interrupting him but I needed to know where the hell I was.

I was standing right behind him and I said "Hello"

He slowly turned around "Why are you interrupting me for, can't you see I'm trying to relax". Well that was rude

"Umm well I'm going to ignore that comment and say I'm Ally, and I was wondering if you could tell me where exactly am I"

He stood up and walked towards me, looking at me, and for some reason I felt nervous.

"You're not from here" was all he said

"No…I'm not and I have no idea how I ended up here, well I kind of do but that's not the point"

He chuckled slightly; I don't see how any of this is funny at all.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you talk a lot"

"Yeah I guess I do a bit, but can you tell me where I am"

"Then you obviously don't belong here then because you have no idea where you are". This boy is rude.

"Well I am going to ignore your rude comments and say this. I walked through this mirror and it took me here, please tell me where I am". My patience was running critically low.

"Why should I tell you, because you obviously don't belong here"? And there goes my patience.

"Look buddy, I don't have any idea why I am here, so can you please tell me what is this place and how I got here". He looked quite amused

"Look I can tell you where you are but I can't tell you exactly how you were able to get here, it's impossible for humans to enter this land"

"Well then if humans can't enter this land then explain why I am here right now"

He replied after a bit of thought.

"I don't know the answer to that one, but you better come with me"

I was a bit hesitant because like I don't this guy at all and this is a foreign land and I have no idea where I am, man I'm so confused.

"Why should I come with you?"

"Yeah now who's being rude?" he said as he raised one eyebrow smirking at me.

"Look I don't have time for this, I just want answers"

He saw him smile at the corner of his mouth, it made me worried.

"Fine but you have to trust me"

Was I really thinking of doing this, I must be really out of my mind

"Fine I will"

"Good, now follow me, there is someone you need to see"

"Where are we going?"

He smirked, man he does that a lot.

"You'll see", and by the way I'm Austin"

I really didn't really like Austin's attitude, he was rude and so cocky, and I am quite irritated by him.

We started walking away from the river, Austin was walking in front of me, actually he was quite a distance in front of me but I didn't mind, he is rude and I didn't really feel like talking to him. I was struggling to keep up with him, he was walking quite fast. He looked behind and smirked at me, probably because he noticed that I was so far behind.

"You alright there Ally, you seem a bit tired, you want a little rest" he said chuckling, seemingly quite amused.

"No I am fine I don't need any help at all, especially from you"

"Ouch that hurt" he said putting his hand to where his heart was in mock hurt.

"Yeah well it was meant too" I said with sharpness in my voice.

"You didn't really get the sarcasm did you?"

"Look I don't have time for this, can you tell me where we are going"

"Nope it's a surprise"

"Yippee" I said sarcastically." "See I can do sarcasm as well you know" I said quite proudly and I saw a tiny smile appear across his face but then disappear as quickly as it appeared.

After about a mile of walking and of Austin teasing me about being slow apparently we made it to the 'surprise' destination because Austin stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"We are here, and this is my grandmother's house, and she might seem nutty at first but she is very wise and will be the answers to our problems"

"What problems, I just want to know where I am"

"Yeah and she can tell you that"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever let's go inside then"

"Okay and oh and by the way Ally nice pajamas". I was in shock, I hadn't realized I was still in my nightgown; I tried to hold a blush from forming and said

"Let's go in okay" with irritation in my voice that was hiding my embarrassment. He smirked in amusement.

"Okay then if you insist"

I opened the door to his grandmother's house, and it was so beautiful and so cozy. Austin was behind me for a change. I didn't get a chance to look around when suddenly someone came up towards me and said

"Hello dear, and who is this Austin, we hardly ever get guests here"

Austin moved away from me and towards his grandmother

"This is Ally, and she claims to have come through a mirror"

Austin's grandmother's eyebrows went up and her eyes went wide. "Oh I see, well Ally would you like to sit, I would like to talk to you". She offered me a chair. She was very kind, clearly Austin didn't inherit that somehow, but I did feel a little nervous.

"Don't worry dear everything's going to be fine, I just need to talk to you for a little while, Oh and Austin you can stay here as well, as long as you don't disrupt"

"No promises". Man he's rude, have I mentioned that, well it was worth mentioning again.

Then his grandmother looked at me, I felt a little interrogated to be honest.

"Now Ally tell me, where did you find this mirror"

I answered truthfully, quite unsure of where this was going

"My family and I have recently moved into this old mansion and I found a mirror in my room.

"Go on" she said, as if she knew there was more to what I was saying

"And it sort of glowed, and I also heard voices coming from it, but the weird thing was…no one else in my family could hear it or see it…apart from me" the shakiness showing in my voice.

Austin I noticed was staring at me, quite in shock and disbelief, his grandmother looked intrigued, shocked and fascinated all at once. "Now that is peculiar" she said slowly.

"Excuse me but why is it peculiar". She turned to look at me her eyes wide.

"Humans can't normally see the portal to our world. Mirrors are portals to our world, but only people from this land can see them"

This wasn't adding up at all

"But that can't be right, I'm human, I'm nothing special, I'm just normal and ordinary"

She shook her head in disbelief

"Ally dear, if you were normal you wouldn't have walked through that mirror". That sentence sent a cold shiver through my body.

This was all too much, this can't be true, please tell me this is all just a dream and I'm going to wake up very soon.

I started to get up from the chair, and slowly started to back away. "No this isn't happening; this is all just a dream"

The grandmother chuckled

"Sweetheart, it is reality"

Then Austin spoke, giving me a fright, I had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"Grandma, she can't be one of us, surely not, I mean it's impossible"

"Austin nothing is impossible, and besides how else are you going to explain how she saw the mirror and went through it huh". That's what my grandmother says as well, nothing is impossible, she said it so many times, I suggested she have it done on a t-shirt and that she wear it.

Austin looked desperate to prove his point, but he couldn't find anything else to say that could back himself up so he said

"She is not one of us"he said in a very acidic and irritated tone and he stormed out of the house, leaving me alone with his grandmother. Silence filled the room up whole.

I heard her sigh "Don't worry dear, he will come around"

"What do you mean?"

She chuckled lightly

"What I mean dear is that he will warm up to you, he just takes his time too"

I knew what she meant by that but I highly doubt that that would happen, not in a million years.

Authors Note- How do you like it so far, thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed. I know Austin is a bit rude and cocky now but that's just who he appears to be on the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ally P.O.V

I thanked Austin's grandmother for at least trying to help me and then I ran out the door to catch up with Austin to try and persuade him to tell me more, it might not work, but maybe if I keep on asking him he will give in. I don't know what's up with him, I mean I hardly know him and I am like still in this world and I have no idea whats going on or how to get out so he could be a little more sympathetic. I don't know maybe he's one of those mysterious boys that don't let you in but they have a kind heart deep down in their dungeon of a soul..

I run to catch up with him, I'm walking right beside him, and he doesn't turn to look at me instead he grunts and says "What do you want now" in a very irritated tone. Which is unfair, what have I done to deserve all this crap. I was having none of this at all

"Look I just want you to explain to me whats going on". He still didn't turn to look at me

"There's nothing to explain, you're a human, an ordinary human"

"Not according to your grandmother". I must have talked over my talking limit or he has anger issues because he had an outburst at me suddenly.

"Look Ally, you're a human and you will never be a part of this world, it was just a freak accident okay, you are nothing special" he says, his words like poison that burned into me.

Now that hurt, I didn't want to admit it but it hurt. I know nothing about what world I'm in but I know something's not adding up, I know already in my head that I am not just an ordinary human. I decided to say something of my own; this will shut him up for sure.

"Okay then smarty pants, then how come I could see the mirror and I could go through it. Humans can't see the mirror because they are a portal to this world, explain that" I said quite proud of myself,i know smarty pants isn't really a good comeback but i was just really annoyed.

He looked a bit defeated; he obviously hadn't expected me to stand up for myself.

He turned around and looked at me, but he didn't say a word and then he walked away, leaving me confused.

I have had enough of his crap to be quite honest. He is constantly rude and annoying and I am not going to deal with that. I still don't know why he is in denial about me being a part of this, I mean I don't know whats going on but even I know something weird is happening and it's not because I read too many fantasy novels either. Something else, something supernatural is going on, and I am going to find out what it is. Well obviously I'm not going to get information from him, I will have to go back and speak to his grandmother, which I didn't really feel like doing but what choice did I have.

I turn around and walk towards the grandmother's house. I knock on the door and she answers almost straight away. It was as if she was expecting me to knock on the door and she had been waiting for me.

She gave me a smile

"Hello Ally, back so soon". It was kind of creeping me out but I wasn't going to talk to Austin that's for sure.

"Umm yeah I am, anyways It's just I need answers to whats going, I'm confused". She chuckled

"Come in Ally, I will tell you everything you need to know". I was quite scared. I mean I wanted to know the answer but I don't think I can handle the answer. One minute I was asleep in my bed and now I am in some strange magical place that I know nothing about and I may learn that who I thought I was, was not who I really was.

I entered the grandmother's home. It was a very cozy home. It looked like the home that pixies and fairies would live in. There were pictures hanging on the walls, probably her family. The walls were a light aqua blue and the floors were a pale pastel white.

She led me into the living room, while I was taking everything in.

When we had arrived at the living room, she glanced over at the small table sitting in the middle of the room. "Ally please sit"

I nervously sat down and waited for her to say something else. Anything that could explain what was going on.

She walked towards the curtains that were pulled away from the window and she drew them, drowning the whole room in complete darkness. Then she pulled out some candles and sat them down on the table. By this stage I was even more nervous, what was she doing?

She sat down at the table, the candle light illuminating her face.

"Now Ally, I am now thinking you are probably very confused by what is going on".

"You are very right…Miss"

"Call me Anna dear"

"Okay umm Anna, so what is going on?"

She smiled and then said

"Ally you are one of us"

This wasn't right, "But Austin said"

"Forget what Austin said, ignore him, Ally you are one of us and I am 100 percent sure"

"What do you mean one of us?"

She smiled at the corner of her mouth

"You really don't know anything do you" She said while smiling, it was like she was getting joy out of me not knowing anything.

"No I don't and I don't mean to be rude or anything but it would be nice if you told me something…anything"

She took a deep breath, looked at me then said.

"Ally you are part of this world… you are one of us." She kept on saying the same thing.

She wasn't making any sense; if I was a part of this world wouldn't I have been born here.

"I'm sorry Anna but umm if I was a part of this then wouldn't I have been born here and not in the human world"

She looked a bit stunned

"Yes…I was wondering that myself, but it is no lie that you are a part of this"

I wasn't getting anything out of this lady; I had to start asking more questions.

"Look Anna, just tell me everything I need to know". Then a sudden sickening thought hit me…my parents, did they know anything about this?

"And do my parents know anything about this"

She looked me in the eyes, like she was reading all my thoughts and darkest secrets. I suddenly felt naked.

"This land…our world is called Apscondita, which means Hidden in Latin. We are called the mirror people and the portals to our world are well obviously mirrors, but the thing is only people from our world have the uncanny ability to see them, the mirrors that have the gift of bringing us to this land are the ones we can see, and no one else. We live in a hidden world, guarded by ancient magic. We have many special abilities; each of us holds a particular gift that is unique to us all".

Now we were getting somewhere.

"So what you're saying is that I am a part of this…"

She nodded

"That's right"

Part of me thought she was a just an illusion and that I am dreaming all of this up, and the other half of me was curious about it.

"But my parents can't see the mirror, so they are not from this world but then how come I am their daughter and I have the ability to see when they can't"

She smiled

"Yes then you must have got your gift from someone else in your family"

Well who could that possibly be. Who do I know in my family that always seemed to be a bit…strange? Then I realized…my grandmother.

"I think I just found out who that might be and by the way how do I get back to reality"

She said in a whisper

"For you to go anywhere you want, you must think with your heart's desire"

"Okay umm thanks for all that you have done Anna"

She smiled at me then she slowly said

"Okay see you Ally"

I smiled back at her and then realized something

"Anna, you say that every mirror person has their own particular gift, well what's mine"

She smiled at the corner of her mouth and then said "That's for you to find out dear"

"I will see you later Ally"

How did she know I was going to come back, well obviously I was but still, that is very…strange don't you think, it was like she could tell the future...and then i realized, maybe that's her gift.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Austin P.O.V

Man this makes absolutely no sense at all. Ally is a human and it is physically impossible for humans to enter our world. Not to mention she is so annoying, but I do get a lot of joy out of annoying her as well. How the hell did she manage to come into this world, only people like us can enter this world, not humans, so how did she….maybe she isn't human, no I highly doubt that.

Ally P.O.V

I must think with my heart's desire, what does that even mean. Do I think about my grandmother and then I will be transported to her or what?

I walked out of Anna's house and I felt completely and utterly confused and hopeless. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't receive much information from Anna but she told me some background information which was a start I guess. So apparently this land is called Apscondita and it's the home of the hidden mirror people which apparently I am one of them. And I was thirsty for more information and that's why I need to speak to my grandmother, she might have the answers I'm seeking.

I closed my eyes and I started to think of my grandmother but nothing seems to be working, I wish Anna had given me more clear instructions on how to do this. Then I decided to think of the memories we shared together. She was tucking me into bed, kissing me on the forehead, reading me a bedtime story and telling me goodnight.

And suddenly I felt a jolt of happiness shock right where my heart was. It felt like an electric shock but it felt…nice for some unknown reason.

I opened my eyes and I could not believe where I was…I was in my grandmother's new house. I was kind of expecting this to not work so it was a surprise.

Everything looked neat and tidy. My grandmother liked to keep everything nice and clean. She always said to us that you never know who might visit you and you must keep your house clean.

I walked through the familiar walls and corridors I stepped into the kitchen and I saw my grandmother sitting at the kitchen table. Her head was in her hands and she was staring at the floor. I started to walk towards her slowly, careful not to startle her. Then quietly I spoke

"Grandma"

She jumped a bit and turned around "Ally gator". That was my nickname that she liked to call me sometimes. "Yeah it's me grandma". She looked at me with warm eyes and stood up and gave me a hug, her arms around me like a bird's wing.

"Oh it's been so long Ally, and my do you look pretty, even when wearing pjs"

I smiled and laughed quietly "Thanks grandma, I know it's been such a long time and I have missed you so dearly…but recent things have happened and I need to talk to you about them"

She looked suddenly taken a back and startled "Yes I was afraid this was going to happen at some point, I can sense your desperation and nerves my dear"

"Wait what". I didn't know what else to say, everything that's happening so far is a lot to take in and I'm just sort of taking it one at a time.

"I'm just going to go straight to the point Ally okay, because you deserve to hear the truth…you are a mirror person…and so am I, you inherited the gift from me not your parents. Everyone one of us has a unique gift that is different to each person...mine is that I can sense what people are feeling, and at the moment you are feeling nervous, scared and a bit irritated. You will learn what your gift is on your own and that is for you to find out for yourself and yourself only. We are able to see certain mirrors that have the charm to transport us to our land…Apscondita. We can go into the human world and that's why you were born there but our roots will always be in…our world"

I was just trying to take all of this in, this was a lot of information I don't think I can handle. But the evidence was piecing its self together but I still felt angry and kind of scared underneath.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this then?" the anger showing a bit under my voice.

"You weren't supposed to know until you were 16; I knew I had to give you my old house so you could see the mirror and discover who you truly are"

"This can't be who I am" I said weakly

"Ally it is who you are…you're special"

"What about my parents" I said slightly angry "Do they know anything about this or who I am"

"Ally just calm down okay everything's fine and no your parents don't know anything about it"

"So I'm going to lie to them all the time, sneaking out through a tunnel that they can't even see to a magical world that they don't even know about" I was shouting at this point but I was trying to control my emotions, and It wasn't really working.

"Ally dear please I know this is overwhelming but please try to calm down"

"I can't grandma because I have lived in the human world all my life and now suddenly I'm sucked into this magical vortex and I have to live in two very different worlds but apparently one of them isn't where I'm meant to be" saying that felt like I was eating knives, every word hurt.

My grandmother looked in shock, and she sat back in her chair and didn't say another word.

My emotions were in a tornado whirl and I had no idea who I was or where I belonged and so all I could do was just stand there and try and relax and get my brain to process all this.

After a while of tensioned silence I spoke

"How do I get back to my parents house"

She didn't look up but quietly replied "Go back through the door that you came through"

I nodded and said thanks and I started thinking of the green meadow that I was once in and I was transported back to Apscondita.

I walked slowly back towards the door that I originally walked through, not taking any notice of the trees, or the sunshine or anything, I was not really in the mood, all I wanted was to get back to my original home.

I looked around one last time to see Austin sitting by the river again, and he appeared to be asleep, man he looked so peaceful, but only because he wasn't awake, when he's awake he's a right little asshole.

I suddenly felt a longing feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't know why, I felt like I needed to stay, my brain was saying no but my heart was urging me to stay. I felt like I…belonged but I quickly shook off the feeling and opened the door with reluctant hands and walked through.

I made it to my bedroom back at the mansion and my bed looked like it was waiting for me. I still couldn't believe my grandmother kept this huge secret from me for so many years, I mean the person who I thought I was for 16 years is now suddenly who I'm not, apparently I'm some magical person from a hidden realm. But despite all this, my bedroom here felt cold and uninviting whereas when I was in Apscondita I felt welcomed and free…like I belonged.

I violently shook my head thinking that if I did then these thoughts would disappear but they didn't, they haunted me, like the memory of an old daydream, like the spirit of a ghost.

I crawled into bed and the sheets felt…cold, that's all it was cold, it wasn't welcoming at all and I slowly fell asleep with dreams once again transporting me back to the hidden realm.

I woke up very tired and I was guaranteed to have dark shadows under my eyes and that they will be bloodshot. I wasn't sure how time works in Apscondita but I probably only got at least 4 hours sleep.

With sluggish movement I pulled back my covers and walked over to the mirror. It looked just like an ordinary mirror, like nothing had ever happened last night. It still confused me a little and I was still deciding whether or not to return to the realm tonight. I just don't feel like I should, because if I do I feel like I'm living a lie, a life that my parents don't know about and I have always been able to tell them anything, but on the other hand I feel so at home there, so at peace.

I put on a dressing gown that was hanging from my door and I walked to the kitchen to have breakfast. As I was walking to the kitchen I went past the mirror paintings in the corridors, I felt like they were watching me, whispering to me. I felt a shiver go through my whole body. But I had to accept that this was all real, I would have to learn to adapt to this, and this I guess is my life now.

I made it into the kitchen and my Mum and Dad greeted me with smiles. I sat next to my Mum as she passed me a plate with freshly toasted toast. I stared at it as if it was foreign, my appetite had slowly gone away and I didn't feel like eating. I felt like I was lying to my parents, but I had to keep it in, they would think I was a nut job and send me to the mental hospital for troubled teens. I sat their quietly not saying a word, hoping that they weren't going to ask me any questions.

"So Ally how did you sleep" my mother asked, well I guess I didn't hope hard enough.

"It was…alright", I sound like im hiding something, damm I'm a crap liar.

"You sound so down Ally, maybe it takes time to get used to a new house". I nodded hoping to convince them, I hope they don't see through me, my web of lies that is sticking me in its mess.

"Yeah I guess"

I went back to my bedroom after breakfast to have a rest, I was absolutely exhausted, and I must have spent at least 4 or 5 hours in Apscondita. I wasn't asleep for long when I was woken up very suddenly by a very loud banging noise coming from the right of me. I was prickled with fear, and my first thought was that it was coming from the mirror but I realized that it was coming from my window. I looked a little more carefully, trying to calm myself down when I noticed a rock being flung at my window, like what a guy does when he wants to proclaim his hidden feelings for a girl like in the movies . I walked over carefully, wondering who the hell it could be because we don't have any neighbours.

I looked down and the one throwing rocks was the person I least expected and the person I least wanted to see. It was Austin. Why the hell is he here and how did he get here and how did he know where I live.

"May I ask what the hell you are doing here" I asked not so quietly

"You're so nice Ally, I'm so touched by your kindness" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever what are you doing here?"

"I came for you". The minute he said it my heart raced and I felt warm inside, wait why was I feeling that.

"Oh really you came for me and why did you come for me"

"Because my grandmother wants to speak to you". I felt suddenly disappointed for some reason.

"Oh okay well you have to come up here then, the mirror is in my room"

He smirked and then winked at me "Oh you want me in your room now"

"Not like that you weirdo, the mirror is in my room and it's the only way to get to Apscondita"

I heard him laugh "Okay then but it's your lost"

It literally took him like three seconds to get to my room because before I knew it he was knocking on my door. I went and opened it

"Oh you're such a gentlemen when you want to be, you knocked before entering" I said teasing him.

He rolled his eyes at me as he walked past

"Yeah I know right" he said, man he is working my last nerve.

He was standing in front of my mirror and turned to look at me "This is the mirror we travel through"

"Oh so you finally admit I'm from this world now" teasing him some more

He looked away "Yeah I guess I have to"

"Aww is Austin blushing"

"No I'm not now let's get into this tunnel now, my grandmother really wants to talk to you"

"You still haven't told me what she wants to talk to me about" He turned to look at me, his deep hazel eyes burning into me. I felt fluttering in my stomach.

"It's a surprise"

"It always is with you"

"Yeap" he said while smirking

"My parents will be wondering where I am you know, and in case you haven't noticed they don't exactly know about all this"

'Don't worry we won't be long and you might want to get changed by the way"

I blushed "Okay but can you turn away"

He laughed and rolled his eyes "There's no need for that" and before I could come back with a witty comeback he snapped his fingers and I was no longer in my dressing gown but in a nice red casual sundress.

"Wow thanks" I was quite astounded.

"Yeah I thought you would look pretty in red". Wait what did he just say

"What did you say" He quickly looked away and said

"Nothing lets go"

I shrugged it off and followed him as we both went through the mirror.

Authors Note- So Austin and Ally have had their flirty moments, give me your opinions do you think they are falling for each other yet.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Authors Note- Thanks for everyone that has been reviewing my story it means so much to me, I feel so special because I didn't think I was that good at writing lol. And a special shout out to ILOVEROSS (you know who you are) for your review thanks so much for that. The plot for this story actually originated from my own grandmothers house, she had a vintage mirror in her room and it used to fascinate me when I was a little kid. The mansion is inspired by actual mansion that I used to love driving past and seeing when we went into the countryside on family ride trips.

Ally P.O.V

So here I am again walking through this tunnel of mist, man they really should get rid of it so people can see better. And this time I'm not alone, Austin is with me and what a surprise he is in front of me as per usual. He was walking with such confidence like he knew where he was going, mind you he has probably walked through this a lot of times and is probably used to it. And then there's me clumsily walking through with my arms out and my eyes half closed.

"Doesn't the blinding light hurt your eyes" I asked.

"Nah not really, you get used to it after a while" he replied.

"It's a bit unnecessary don't you think"

He must have stopped suddenly because I bumped into his back. "No I think it's meant to be here because then I can do this". I had no idea what he was doing because I couldn't see him but I felt his hands on my ribcage and he started to…tickle me.

I squirmed and I started laughing.

"A…Austin stop it" I said in between fits of laughter. I could hear him laughing slightly in the background.

"Okay fine I will stop". Then I felt a sudden relief come over me, I can't stand being tickled.

"Thanks" I said a little breathless because I had just been laughing. "I just wanted to see your reaction" said Austin.

"So Austin are we almost at the door because I literally can't see anything but a cloud of white mist"

'Almost yes, and for the white mist part, the more you use the tunnel the less bright it becomes"

"Oh good because I don't think I could do this all the time, I think I would go blind" I heard him chuckle weakly.

"Do you need any help?"

"With what" I asked slightly confused.

"You know getting through the tunnel"

"No I'm good but thanks for the offer though"

Then he got all irritated at me, and did he really just ask me if I needed any help.

"Okay then well you can do it by yourself"

"Fine I will"

"Good now hurry up, we don't have all day"

Man what is up with him, one minute he's nice and then he's rude again. I don't understand him at all. Does he have anger problems or something, I don't know, all I know is that I'm going to keep out of his way for the rest of the journey through the tunnel.

Austin P.O.V

I know I am being rude to Ally, but I can't help it. It's just I don't like people seeing the real inner me, the one that is kind because if people think I'm kind then they will think I'm weak. And I have been independent and a bit of a loner for much of my life now and I don't really appreciate some girl coming into my world and wreaking it all up. But for some reason I love teasing her and annoying her, and she somehow makes me feel…happy. I get these really annoying tingles when she smiles or laughs. I don't know what it means but I hope it stops.

Ally P.O.V

We had finally made it to the end of the tunnel without saying a word to each other, it was pretty awkward. Austin was standing at the front of the door and then he turned around to look at me

"This is it, are you ready?"

"Yeah I am"

"Okay just thought I would ask"

But then I pushed past him and opened the door myself

"Nope I'm doing it" I said and quite frankly I felt so damm proud of myself.

"You do surprise me sometimes Ally"

I smirked "Yeah well now it's my turn to surprise you" and I walked through the door and Austin followed suit.

We walked through the door and I was once again greeted by the sun and the peaceful stillness of Apscondita, crap I hope my parents don't come into my room and realize that I'm not their but I did tell them I was tired and that I was going to have a sleep for a while, so I should be okay.

Austin tried walking faster in front of me just to prove his point that he wanted to lead.

"You're so childish sometimes Austin, did you get jealous just because I was in front"

He scoffed "No Ally I'm way too mature for that"

"See I don't believe you". He stopped and turned around and walked towards me. We were facing each other and our eyes met. My breath caught in my throat, I couldn't speak and for a while neither could he.

"Ally… I am much more mature than you"

"Oh really" I said

"Really" he replied.

It felt like we were both in a trance, his eyes remained on me, then without saying anymore he walked away and resumed walking in front. What was that all about.

We made it Anna's house and we walked inside and again Anna was in front of the door like she knew we were coming.

"Hello Ally" she said while looking at me and smiling, then glancing over to her grandson and saying hello to him as well.

I went and sat down at the living room table while admiring all the crystal balls she had displayed on one of her mantel pieces. They were beautiful and looked like they were made of the finest crystals, cause you know 'crystal' ball. I was lost in admiration that I didn't hear Anna talking to me

"Admiring the crystal balls are we" she said with her eyebrows raised

I was taken by surprise "Yeah I was they are quite beautiful"

"Why thank you dear, I do like to polish them every once and a while but only with pixie dust, it makes them sparkle"

I didn't exactly know what to say, I didn't have a vast knowledge on pixie dust so I just went and asked why I was asked to be here in the first place.

"Not to be rude Anna but Austin said that you wanted to talk to me about something"

She looked over at Austin who was at the moment admiring the swords and daggers in the corner of the room, typical boy i thought."Yeah those swords belonged to his father"

"Do they still do?" I asked.

That was obviously something I shouldn't have asked because she completely ignored my question and sat down next to me.

"Now Ally there is something I wanted to talk to you about, and it is very important"

I was really intrigued and interested, I just hope that it doesn't involve anything life threatening.

"What is it" I asked

"Remember when I told you about every mirror person having their own unique gift"

"Yeah" I said while tracing back my memories

"Well you have to go on a quest to find out what your one is"

I wasn't prepared for that at all, is she crazy, my parents are going to wonder where I am.

"Are you sure because my parents are going to wonder where I am you know"

"Yes darling you are one of us, it is your destiny and I'm sure your grandmother would want you to do the same"

"I will go on the quest but only if you tell me what your gift is"

She hesitated but then answered

"I can see the future"

Well that explains why she could tell that I was going to come back later and that she always waits at her door because she knows someone is going to visit.

"Well that explains a lot then" I said laughing slightly to release the tension.

"How will I find out my gift?"

"You will find out all by yourself, words can't explain it, you will just know, your soul will be your guide"

"Okay well what about my parents"

"Don't worry I will take care of them" and by my shocked look she quickly said "Oh no dear not like that, I mean I will look after them, trust me"

After a moment's hesitation and me constantly thinking about whether this is a good idea or not, but deep down in my soul I knew that this was right…this was who I was.

"Okay I will do it"

She smiled "That's great sweetie and I also i should tell you that Austin will be going with you"

Austin at the mention of his name turned around very suddenly and for a while I had forgotten he was there. "WHAT, I am not going with her"

"I agree with Austin, isn't this quest about me finding my gift by myself"

"Ally, I need Austin to watch over you because you hardly know this world and sometimes this world can be…unforgiving"

"I think I can handle it by myself thanks, I don't need some pretty boy to look after me, no offense I know he is your grandson"

"Ally you need a strong handsome boy to look after you" Austin said, teasing me.

"You said boy not man". And at the corner of my eye I saw Anna rolling her eyes.

"Ally, Austin is going with you okay just deal with it"

"Fine okay fine, thanks for everything Anna" And I walked out of the house

She yelled after me "Be careful Ally"

"I will" I yelled back

I actually did appreciate her help she is a really sweet person, and I am not sure how Austin is related to her.

Austin P.O.V

"And Austin I trust you that you will look after her"

"I will grandma okay, I promise"

She smiled "Good because I know you will, I know your secret"

"What is it?"

"Oh come on Austin you know you can't hide anything from me, I'm your grandmother, and I know you have feelings for Ally"

Was she crazy or what?

"Grandma there is no way I have feelings for Ally okay, we are like polar opposites"

"If you look deep down inside, you are more alike than you think, your both stubborn, brave and kindhearted.

'Look I will go on the quest with Ally okay if that's what you want"

She smiled a smile that seemed to be hiding something underneath

"It is, now go catch up with her, you two have a long journey ahead of you"

"Okay see ya grandma" she gave me a hug.

"See ya Austin"

And with that I left to catch up with Ally, and I had no idea what was in store for us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Author Note- Some little auslly moments scattered all through the chapter.

Ally P.O.V

I was walking through the lovely meadows of Apscondita trying to figure out anything that will help me on my quest to find out my gift. I mean I know I'm meant to automatically know where to start but so far I have felt nothing. I rack my brains in a hope that a light bulb will come on, but…nothing. But I guess time will tell, you know what they say, good things come to those who wait.

I look behind me and see Austin running after me, his blond messy hair shading his eyes. "I thought you would never come" I shouted to him as he caught up beside me. "I have to, you don't know anything about this world and I want to…protect you". I smiled and suddenly realized that's like the first nice comment I have ever heard him say to me.

"Umm thanks" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah well I had to get even with you, you said something nice to me back there and I had to return the compliment" I smiled at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Oh really what did I say"

"You called me a pretty boy" I laughed.

"I wasn't being serious"

"Don't lie Ally I know you mean it"

"Look let's just forget I said that and focus on my quest because that's what I have to do"

"Okay well do you have any idea where to start"? I tried to think of something to say but to be honest I have no idea where to start.

"Umm I don't actually, I have tried thinking what to do but I can't seem to have any ideas"

"Well maybe you could try not over thinking it and just let it come to you, remember what my grandmother said, let your soul be your guide"

I realized that he was right, he was exactly right. But why was he helping me so willingly because he is supposed to hate me.

"You're right Austin, you are absolutely right"

He smirked "See I'm not just pretty"

I rolled me eyes and playfully punched him in the arm.

"So Ally whats your plan, I know you have to try and let it come to you but do you have anything in particular in mind"

"You know this world better than I do, maybe if you tell me of the different lands then maybe I might get a signal from my soul telling me where to go" I said pointing at my stomach.

"Okay but signal from your soul sounds kind of creepy, well there's the Land Of The Flower People, the queen of that land is called the Queen of the thorns like rose thorns, and she is so named because she is sneaky and sharp and she will try to deceive you…", then suddenly I felt a sharp tingle through my body, like a bullet. It came from the pit of my stomach and then travelled through my whole body.

"Austin stop talking for a sec"

"What is it Ally"

I turned to look at him

"I think I just felt the signal from my soul". His eyes widened

"Really well what did it feel like"

"It felt like a shooting star was travelling through my whole body" He chuckled

"What" I said slightly confused by why he was laughing.

"That was a weird description"

"No its not that's what it felt like, and if you're not going to be helpful and just be rude then I suggest you leave right now"

I don't think he expected me to say that, he looked in shock.

"You're right Ally…I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry what, I couldn't hear you" I said teasing him so I could make him say it again.

"I'm really sorry Ally, I mean it I'm sorry" he looked like he actually really meant it; he looked hurt that he had hurt me.

"Okay okay I get it you didn't have to say it twice"

He gave me a rare smile, a smile that he only seems to do with me around.

"Much better now I suggest you tell me how to get there because the minute you mentioned the land of the flower people I felt the signal from my soul" It was then I realized my life is now not normal and I now don't lead a normal life.

Austin was looking at me, his eyes on me; suddenly I felt something else in my stomach.

"Yeah that sounds good and it's a good thing that you chose The Land of the Flower People because guess how far away that is" he was being his usual sarcastic self again.

"Umm a few kilometers"

He scoffed "Not even close, try a day and a night of walking".

"Oh really that sucks, well no pain no gain, this is my destiny and I am going to walk all the way there even if it kills me"

He laughed "Well I hope not" and we laughed together.

"Austin the direction to the flower kingdom is in the North direction right?"

He looked surprised "Umm yeah how did you know"

"I just know" and he smiled a warm smile and I returned it.

He broke eye contact from me and I awkwardly said

'Well I'm ready come on" he chuckled

"Well okay but only if I get to lead" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine if you want"

"Thanks" he said as he walked in front of me.

"You're welcome" I said quietly as I felt other tingles in my stomach.

We had been walking for about half an hour and Austin and I didn't talk to each other. He was walking in front of me but every now and then he would turn and wink at me, and ask if I was okay, which I always replied with 'yes thanks for asking'. Austin and I have sort of become friends I think, I mean I don't really know what we are to be honest. Are we friends, are we frenemies or are we enemies. Sometimes he is sweet and the next minute he is rude to me with his sarcastic comments. He is so bipolar with his emotions. Sometimes he makes me feel happy and warm and then he turns as sharp as a razor and makes me feel angry and irritated. But somehow I feel deep down this isn't who he really is, something happened in his past that made him act like this, because sometimes when I look into his eyes I see the real him.

Austin P.O.V

I have agreed to accompany Ally on this quest to find her gift. At first I was a bit hesitant but I'm actually kind of happy that I agreed. Ally is different than anyone I have ever met, sure she drives me crazy like all the time but there are so many other things that I like about her. Her bravery, her stubbornness which rivals mine sometimes, her smile, her humour, her laugh, the way she rolls her eyes at me when I tease her.

Ally P.O.V

I suddenly decided to ask Austin something that had been bothering me. I wanted to ask him what his gift was. I ran up to walk beside him, he noticed I was walking next to him and he smiled at me. One side of his mouth going up before the other, it was kind of cute, wait what.

"You got tired of walking by yourself" he asked

"Yeah I would rather walk with you". Omg did I just say that out loud.

"Really" he said, his eyebrows raised.

"Anyway" I said trying to change the subject. "I have been meaning to ask you, whats your gift"

"Sword Fighting"

"Really your gift is Sword fighting" I think I sounded surprised.

"Yeah…my Dad used to make to make me all these kinds of swords and he used to teach me how to fight, it is one of my most…fondest memories". It sounded like this was hard for him to talk about, it sounded like he was choking on every word.

"That's really cool; I wish I could sword fight"

"I could teach you if you want, if you're interested"

"But we don't have any swords on us though" but before he could answer me I heard the snap of fingers and he turned around with two gleaming swords in his hands. The cold steel blade shone in the sunlight.

"Wow how did you do that?"

"I really don't know I have been able to do it for years"

"Well I will have the biggest sword please" he rolled his eyes as I gave him the puppy dog look.

"Okay then, but only because you did the puppy dog look" I laughed as he handed me the sword. It felt heavier than I imagined. I felt so powerful holding it, like a king holding his crown.

"I will take special care of this, it might come in handy"

"I know you will, and yes it would, especially in these lands"

I didn't particularly want to know what he meant by that so I just left it, feeling comfort with my sword and Austin.

We decided to camp for the night before continuing the rest of our journey the next day.

Austin and I found a large tree to camp under. The stars above were twinkling in a sea of blue and black. They looked so tiny, like little pin pricks of light. It was a little dark so Austin decided to light a fire, which he did by clicking his fingers and he somehow created flames on a bed of wood that I had collected from the forest nearby.

I leaned my back against the tree; it felt so good to finally rest after a day of walking. I was so at peace that I didn't notice Austin standing right in front of me. His silhouette breaking up the surface of the darkness. His blond hair standing out like a beacon. Even in the dark I could see his smile, it stood out from everything else.

"Can I join you" was all he said

"Of course" I said as I felt a buildup of nerves in my stomach. He went and sat down next to me, his arm brushing lightly against mine, triggering off butterflies, why the hell was I feeling…butterflies.

We were sitting so close together, but he didn't seem to move away and I didn't want him to move away either. We were so close our shoulders were touching.

"The stars are beautiful" I said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah they are" he said as he turned to look at me, our eyes meeting, hazel meeting brown.

"Ally I'm sorry I have been a real jerk to you"

"Austin its okay I forgive you, I know you're not really like that"

His eyes seemed to soften just a little bit

"Really"

"Yes"

He turned his head away from me and said

"Ally I need to tell you something". My heart was racing

"What is it Austin". He took a deep breath and said

"When I was 10, there was a great war…in this world and my whole family got murdered…except my grandmother"

"Austin, I'm sorry I had no idea". I placed my hand on his hand, surprising myself and him as well because he jumped a little. His hand felt a little cold but I could feel warmth underneath.

"Its fine Ally…it's just I don't usually open up to people like that…you are kind of the only person I have sort of opened up too"

I smiled a small smile, for some reason I felt a tingle in my stomach, how come that's happening.

"Really…why". He looked at me, his gaze burning into mine.

"Because you're the only one that has stayed around with me long enough to know…the real me"

There was a dead silence, the only thing I could hear was the beating of my heart, his eyes a deep hazel with the flecks of gold sparkling, seemed to see right through me and I could see right through him.

Then I noticed him leaning in and to my surprise I found myself leaning in too.

We were inches apart when he stopped in his tracks and said

"I think we better call it a night"

"Yeah…we better" I said, trying my best to hide the disappointment in my voice. Wait did I want to kiss him, and why did he lean in?

He crawled over and laid down and so did I

"Night Ally"

"Night Austin" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors Note- I'm sorry I was a bit late updating but it was my brother's birthday and we were out all day celebrating lol but I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys. Also this will be a long chapter to make it up to you guys.

Austin P.O.V

Last night Ally and I sort of had our first real moment. I'm not really sure how it happened but I found myself leaning in, I wanted to but at the same time I didn't. When Ally and I first met it didn't go so well, we have gone from like completely hating each other and not being able to stand each other to somehow developing feelings for each other. My greatest fear is love, I loved my family but then they got ripped away from me and I was afraid to love again. I became a loner and I started looking after myself and I became very independent and I have never really needed anyone else in my life apart from me and my grandmother. I practiced sword fighting whenever I got the chance and its one of my passions and it's also my gift. But then Ally comes along and she was…different, but good different. But in some ways she's like me. We're both stubborn, brave and we're both loyal. She's completely changed the way I feel about things and the way I view the world and I just feel so intrigued by her. Last night when we were sitting close by the fire, the burning flames illuminating her face, her face shining with kindness and happiness and our shoulders just slightly brushing, but it was enough to trigger off tingles in your body. I had never felt so connected and close to anyone in my life until that moment that I was sitting there with Ally that night. I opened up to her that night which I had never done before but I feel like she understands me and I understand her. I get butterflies when she laughs or smiles and I don't even know why, whats going on with me. But the thing is I saw her lean in as well and it's going to be awkward as hell when she wakes up, she's asleep at the moment.

Ally P.O.V

I woke up quite tired which isn't very good if you're going to be doing a lot of walking. I slowly rose from my slumber and for a split second I thought I was back home in my own bed, but how wrong was I, because I wasn't. I had to do a quick reality check and I'm in Apscondita on my way to the flower kingdom for clues about my gift. I looked over and I saw that Austin had already woken; his normally messy blond hair was even messier. He was leaning against the tree staring out at the world. He looked like a broken angel lost in the gap between heaven and hell. It was times like this that I really saw his vulnerability shine through. To me he still looked like a warrior but inside his scarred soul pierced through the gaps. But to me he has a kindhearted soul, and that is not a weakness it's a strength.

Last night was…interesting. Austin opened up to me about his horrific past which explained a lot why he acts the way he does. And you know hearing that, it was intense for both me and him. Austin is a very kindhearted soul deep down and I can see it clearly, that too pierces through the gaps.

I can't explain it very well but when I'm with him he makes me laugh and smile, and he makes me want to be a better Ally.

I notice that he saw I was awake; he turned to look at me and said.

"Ally you're awake". I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision a bit. "Yeah I am how was your sleep". He moved over to sit next to me.

"It was good and you". I could feel the awkwardness choke the air; we couldn't even speak properly to each other nor have a proper conversation. Both of us didn't seem to want to bring up what happened or what almost happened last night.

"So Ally would you like some breakfast"

I nodded "Yes please but where are you going to get…breakfast", but then he had snapped his fingers and he handed me a plate of eggs on toast.

"This never fails to amaze me and thank you by the way"

"You never fail to amaze me". My heart fluttered like the tiny wings of a butterfly.

"Was that you getting even again?"

"No" was all he said but still it was sweet

"Well that's very sweet"

He smiled at the corner of his mouth

"You're welcome Ally"

And we sat there eating our breakfast laughing and talking and the awkwardness just…disappeared.

I felt so comfortable with him and it was hard to believe that this was the boy I had first met by the river. We were making jokes and it was…enchanting.

"Austin…we had better continue this quest and I feel it, we are almost there"

He looked disappointed and deep down a little…hurt.

"Yeah okay, let's go"

He offered me his hand to help me up and I think I blushed a little. I took his hand in mine, our hands fit together perfectly I noticed. I felt butterflies at his touch.

"Thanks", he smiled

"No problem" and he squeezed my hand a little.

"Aren't you going to let go of my hand, I'm up now"

"No, come on lets go". I actually didn't want him to let go and we walked hand in hand on our way to the flower kingdom.

Walking with Austin felt so natural, I liked the comfort of him beside me and we didn't even have to talk, we were just enjoying each other's company. And every now and then he would brush his thumb over my hand and eventually we interlocked fingers together.

We still hadn't admitted our feelings for each other but I think it was clear in our actions. I think he was trying to express his feelings to me without actually telling me.

"So how far now Ally" Austin asked

"It's not that far now, about half an hour". It felt weird knowing that because I don't know anything about where the places are in this realm.

"Cool" and we still hadn't let go of each other's hands.

We were walking across a grassy meadow that was starting to get quite populated with dandelions and sunflowers and every other flower you could name. The further we walked the more the meadow seemed infested with flowers. I think this was a good indication that we were finally here. The flowers splashed against the green grass like water colour paint. It looked like one of those computer screensavers.

Austin kept hold of my hand as we walked further into the kingdom. I looked around at the scenery around me, it was breathtakingly magical. My wildest dreams couldn't even picture this moment. There was tiny little cottages scattered everywhere, the roof was thatched with palm fronds and sunflowers.

And as I was walking I felt a flower lightly brush my legs as sign of welcome.

"Be careful Ally" I heard Austin whisper in my ear. "The flower people may seem friendly but beneath that they have a cold disposition, they can be the friendliest of people then they can stab you in the back in the blink of an eye"

"Austin I think I can handle them, but thanks for warning me"

"That's alright but if you need anything I'll be right beside you"

All I wanted to do was smile at him…and I did.

We walked even further into the kingdom, the people who live here look like faeries, but at a closer glance I realized they are faeries. They were fluttering from flower to flower like little bees with the help of their beautiful butterfly wings. They had pointy elf ears and their clothes looked like they were made from different flower petals. They were so beautiful and so delicate.

They all stared at Austin and I though, and not in a nice way either, they were glaring at us. I tried to ignore their glares as I made it to the center of the Flower People Kingdom. Austin had told me that in every land in Apscondita, at the center of it there was a palace ruled by a queen. And I already know who the queen is of this land, the queen of the thorns.

We were right in front of the palace and it looked stunning and absolutely beautiful. No painting or book could describe how wonderful it looked.

It looked like a typical fairy palace like in any child's fairytale book but it had a particular magical thing about it I just couldn't place my finger on it.

The towers stood tall with twirling vines twisting around them with flowers blooming in amongst them. The palace was a gleaming white and if you looked really closely you could see little sparks emitting from the many towers, my guess was that it was fairy magic. At the top of each tower was a peak that stood out the top like a needle shooting from the ground. The palace was guarded by great brick walls that surrounded it and little fairy guards flitted around the palace watching out for any intruders, like us. Hopefully Austin has a plan for getting around them, they may be small but I don't particularly want to mess with them because a) they have a reputation of being deceptive and devious and b) I don't know this world very well yet and I would like to play it safe.

Austin grips my hand to give me reassurance and whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry Als I have a plan". I just thought oh thank god, and he called me Als, aww.

We walked in front of the brick wall that was guarded by at least 10 fairy guards, probably the queen's guards I thought. One of the guards saw Austin and I and flew towards us, it was kind of hard to be intimidated by something so small, but I guess what they lack for in size they make for in power and numbers. The guard was flying right near our faces.

"What are you two doing here; it's forbidden to come here without permission". Wow he had a big voice for such a tiny person. But Austin bravely said

"We have come to see the queen". The fairy shook his head

"That's not possible; you can only come in with the queen's permission"

"Tell her we came here because Ally here is on a quest to find her gift"

"Ok but if the queen says no then I won't hesitate to let my fellow fairy guards do what they want with you and trust me they won't be nice"

I turned to look at Austin and gave him a look that said 'He's kidding right?' and he shook his head to say no.

Then before the fairy guard could go and tell the queen about us, I felt a deep rumbling beneath my feet and my first thought was that it was an earthquake but I still didn't know if they had earthquakes in Apscondita. I held onto Austin's hand tightly afraid to let go. But the rumbling wasn't coming directly from the ground it was coming from the brick wall. All of a sudden the brick wall started to move away brick by brick, all cluttering aside until finally there was no brick wall guarding the palace anymore and there was someone standing where the brick wall used to be and my guess was that she was the…Queen of the Thorns.

She was stunningly beautiful. Her blond hair in waves cascaded down her back, and she wore a rose petal chain hair piece around her head. She wore a dark flowing crimson red dress that resembled the colour of blood, but was probably to represent the colour of roses. Her bracelets were vines of rose thorns and I was surprised that they didn't cut into her skin. She looked so powerful and she reminded me of a Taylor Swift lyric, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream', that line suited her perfectly.

She took a step towards us and gave us a sly smile and then she whispered something to her fairy guards, something that made them all fly away.

"Hello Austin and Ally, welcome to my kingdom". When she spoke I felt the need to curtsey. "What do you require from me?"

Austin and I didn't know what to say, we were just in such awe and shock. And surprising myself and Austin as well I spoke even though I was scared as hell.

"Your majesty Austin and I have come here to seek help because I am on a quest to find my gift". She chuckled

"Well you started off with saying your majesty so that's a yes in my book sweetie". There was something in her tone that sent shivers down my spine and goose bumps up my arms. "Very well but I don't mean to pry into your personal life but why did he have to come, isn't this quest meant only for you and…no one else" she said glaring at Austin.

I was going to say 'Well I don't mean to be rude but you're being rude' but I knew that wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"Well he got sent on this quest with me so he could protect me"

She laughed airily "Yeah and I suppose you need protection do you"

This lady was annoying me, even more than Austin; mind you he hasn't really been annoying me lately.

"No I don't actually" I was trying so hard to not lose my temper. Austin looked at me with a 'calm down' look.

"Well it looks like you do, because you're getting pretty comfortable with him" she said gesturing towards Austin.

I had only just realized we were still holding hands, I looked down at our interlocked fingers and I took my hand out of his, blushing a little.

"Look Austin is just a guardian and a friend okay; now please just help me with my quest to find my gift"

"Just a friend" I thought it was the queen talking but then I realized it was Austin. I turned to face him completely ignoring the fact that the queen was now watching our conversation.

"Oh Austin that's not what I meant"

"Save it Ally, I thought we were more than that" he sounded really hurt.

"Well you never said anything about us being a couple and what was I supposed to say"

"I don't know Ally but you never said anything either, and I thought it was obvious"

"What was Austin?"

"Ally I like you". I was astounded, I was kind of surprised and I wasn't at the same time. The Austin before would never admit to anything like that, the Austin before would always be rude and obnoxious towards me but this is a new Austin ,a Austin that's nice and kind to me and makes me feel happy, safe and protected.

"Austin…I"

"Leave it alone Ally I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you, because obviously you don't feel the same way"

And he walked away, leaving me… completely heartbroken.

I then realized the queen had watched the whole time.

"Young love is so painful" she said, her voice cold like ice.

"Leave me alone" I said bitterly

"Oh but I thought you needed my help"

"I do…but"

"But what"

"I want Austin by my side because…I like him.

"Ally you need to tell him that".

"He's not going to want to talk to me"

"Ally he likes you and I can see it in his eyes"

"How come you're being so nice to me?"

"Because I'm a bit of a softie for romance, I am a fairy you know, now go"

"Okay but promise that you will help me when I get back"

"Okay…I will"

She didn't sound like she meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Austin P.O.V

How could she say we're just friends? I thought we were more than that. I mean I know I didn't say anything about it but that's because I was too scared to admit it and i hoped that if I showed subtle hints of my feelings for her then she might get the message. I thought she had feelings for me as well because she leaned in when we almost kissed and she held my hand the whole way to the kingdom, but I guess I was wrong. And I want to be able to just leave her and go my normal ways of being by myself and being independent but something is drawing me too her, I have never known anyone like her before, she's pretty, smart, funny and kind and she makes me feel like I did when I was little with no heavy weight of my past on my shoulders, she makes me a better person but she doesn't though because she inspires me to become a better person, I do it all myself, and she's special to me but I want to be angry with her but I can't.

Ally P.O.V

I think a part of me knew that Austin had feelings for me and another part of me didn't. But if he liked me then why didn't he kiss me when he had the chance when we were sitting by the fire, or maybe he wanted to but he couldn't somehow. Man I will never understand men, but what girl does. I guess I just didn't expect him to like me, I mean we practically were at each other's throats and we hated each other and then we ended up falling for each other. My thoughts are a jumbled mess right now, but this is what I know for certain, that I like Austin and I am going to tell him how I feel.

I walk away from the Queen and I start to run after Austin. He is ahead of me, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Austin…Austin wait" I yell, I struggle to catch my breath. He stops and turns around, his face momentarily lit up when he saw me but then quickly turned to a glare.

"What do you want?" We were standing in front of each other in a meadow full of flowers.

"I need to tell you something I should have said a hell of a long time ago" I noticed a small smile creep slowly across his face. "Austin when I first met you, you were a stubborn and rude person that somehow had the ability to drop sarcastic comments in the blink of an eye which I am quite jealous of by the way" he laughed slightly. "But I got to know to know you and I can see the person that you can be and the person that you are and that's who I fell for because Austin…I like you too"

He didn't say a word but he walked towards me, pulled a stray hair out of face and said.

"I need you Ally, because you make me laugh more than anyone else and you make me smile, you drive me crazy but I wouldn't be happy without you in my life and I'm the best me when I'm with you and when you're gone, nothing feels right until you return"

That was literally the sweetest thing I had ever heard, my heart and soul swarmed with butterflies.

"Austin…I don't know what to say"

"Then perhaps don't, just come here" and he opened his arms out and pulled me into a tight hug. My head fitted perfectly where his heart was beating. I feel so safe in his arms.

After a couple of seconds or maybe longer we pulled from the hug and he was looking right into my eyes. He places his hand on my cheek and stokes it gently. I put my arms around his neck and we slowly start to lean in, closer and closer until our lips meet. Feeling all the sparks, tingles and butterflies.

He slowly put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

When we finally pulled apart, Austin gave me a warm smile, the smile that I love.

"Wow"

"Yeah wow" He bent down and pulled a flower from the meadow snapped his fingers and it created a daisy chain that resembled a necklace, and he placed it around my neck.

"You look beautiful"

I blushed

"Thanks" and we grabbed each other's hands and we walked hand in hand back to the palace.

"Ally what did the queen say when you left"

"She said that she would wait for me until I got back"

"What she said that" he said in surprise

"Yeah can you believe it, she's being nice"

"Ally are you sure she meant it, they are known for tricking people" I don't think I thought of that. I am gullible sometimes.

"Oh crap I didn't think about that, I just wanted to get to you"

"It's alright Ally, whatever happens we will do it together"

"Thanks Austin and same here, I entered this realm with you and I will continue the rest of the journey with you"

We arrived back at the queen's palace and she was still standing there exactly where she stood when we left.

"Ahh you're back now what do you require from me, oh and I see you guys have made up how cute" her voice was like acid

"We already told you we have come for help for Ally's gift"

"Yeah well I don't keep my promises…and what is that" she said with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Whats what" I said confused.

"That around your neck, where did you get that"

"We didn't get it anywhere I made it for Ally" Austin said.

"That's really funny because that's my necklace, now tell me where did you get it" her eyes were as fiery as her dress.

"I already told you I made it for Ally"

"Well that is impossible that is my necklace that my mother gave me when I was a little girl; now tell me how did you make it"

I looked at Austin as if to say are you sure you want to tell her

"I don't exactly know I just picked up a flower from the ground and I snapped my fingers and the necklace appeared in my hand"

"That's interesting because that sounds like a very rare branch of magic, not many people have it, do you know how you got it"

"No I think I was born with it, I have always had it"

"Well Austin I think you and I have a lot to talk about, I will help Ally if you allow me to extract that piece of magic from you"

What the hell is she mental?

"No way Queen" I said "That isn't happening". Suddenly her eyes went a blazing red and the thorn bracelet started to unravel and started to coil down to the ground, it slithered towards me, I started to back away from it but it kept on moving too fast for me and it started to coil around my neck and it started to tighten, I could feel the thorns digging into my throat.

"Now Ally are you going to give Austin to me or not"

"Yes" said a voice across from me…it was Austin.

"You can have me and drain my powers, just let Ally live and help her"

"Austin…no" I gagged, every time I talked was like torture but it was worth it if I could convince Austin to not do it.

"Yes Ally, please, I have to do this, it's your destiny, and we all have to make sacrifices"

"No Austin you don't have to do this please"

I felt the thorns uncoil from my throat and start to slither back to their master.

"Ally I do now please do this…for me"

He walked towards me and cups my cheeks that are now stained with tears

"Ally we will find a way to find each other again…I promise" and he kissed me on the cheek

"Okay…I will find you when all this is finished…I will find you"

And with an aching heart I watched the fairy guards take Austin by the arms and carry him into the palace.

I looked at the Queen; rage was probably flaming in my eyes.

"How dare you, and did you really think that would be the way for me to agree for your help"

She smirked "I did darling, now come I would like to speak with you, there is something you might find interesting"

"Why should I go with you" I snapped

"Because this is your destiny, and you know deep down you need to do this…even Austin does"

She had to bring him in the conversation to make it harder for me.

"Fine I will, but you better look after Austin"

"I will Ally…I will"

And with a moment's hesitation I followed the Queen into the palace, her red dress trailing behind her like a trail of blood.

Authors Note- I am thinking about doing a third story after this one, its an Austin and Ally fanfic and its going to be called Secrets of the Past, and its about a girl who goes into her mothers old house and finds a picture of her and a former lover. Then suddenly she gets a flashback from the photo and she sees her mums relationship with the boy, sort of like looking back on the past kind of thing. its in the early stages of draft and it will be better than it sounds don't worry hahaha. i will start writing it when i have finished this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ally P.O.V

You wounldn't think that the Queen was that evil the way the palace looked on the inside. Flowers hung from the ceiling, the walls were a bright yellow.  
>Everything looked so girly, like i would never picture the Queens palace looking like this.<br>We were walking through the empty hallways and the only cheery thing about it was the yellow wallpaper, everything else was vacant, gloomy and kind of scary.  
>The clank of the Queens's high heels on the cold hard floor echoed off the walls making it the only thing not making the room silent, otherwise you could hear<br>a pin drop.

The Queen lead me to a room, locked by a brass door. She moved her arm and put her hand on the knob. She's a knob i thought. But before she turned it she  
>looked at me and smiled her characteristic sneaky smile and said<br>"This room is very secret, I have never shown anyone this room before but i think you need to see it"  
>At the back of my mind i thought i was thinking crap what if this is her torture room, but then if that was the case she would have shown someone that before.<br>But she turned the door and i didn't see any torture instrumnents but i saw...a single crystal ball sitting in the middle of the room on a table. It seemed a bit odd  
>but i didn't know the reason behind it. The Queen slowly closed the door behind us and lead me to the table. I followed her reluctantly. I mean i didn't want to be<br>tricked again. She noticed i was hesitant and said  
>"Come on Ally, there's nothing to be afraid of trust me"<br>"Why should i trust you, you locked Austin in the dungeon"  
>"Yes i know but this is important, this involves your destiny, please trust me on this one"<br>I was hesitant but i thought of Austin and i decided to go with it, he would want me to, he sacrificed his powers to help me find my gift.I moved towards the table,  
>the crystal ball's light shone bright in my face. The swirling cloud of mist which reminded me of the tunnel that was in the crystal ball started to slowly form a<br>picture. I still couldn't make out what it was but it was still a little clear.

"Ally do you know why you are here"  
>"Umm so you can help me find my gift"<br>Yes, kind of but Ally there is something you need to know"  
>"What" i said a bit unsure of where this was going.<br>"Well i think you should start by looking at the crystal ball" . I turned my head to look at the crystal ball. The swirling mist was no longer there and it had now  
>formed a clear complete picture.<br>It looked like a 60 year old man with greying hair and i literally had no idea who he was but i felt like i knew him somehow. He was smiling an innocent sort of  
>smile.<br>"Who's that" i asked.  
>"That is and you're probably not going to believe me but Ally that is your grandfather" No thats not possible, she's lying, but then again i have never seen my<br>grandfather and my grandmother never talked about him or even mentioned him.

"Is it really"  
>She nodded "Yes"<br>"But why would the crystal ball show me a picture of my grandfather". She moved closer to me.  
>"Let me tell you a story Ally, you will understand things a lot better afterwards"<br>"Go on" i said.  
>"Well your grandfather was a mirror person just like you but he was different than you"<br>"Different what do you mean different"  
>"There is no easy way to say this but your grandfather is evil, he created the first war between the different lands in Apscondita and this is going to really<br>hurt you Ally but...your grandfather murdered Austin's entire family execpt the grandmother". Wow she really gets to the point, and she's right...that did hurt me,  
>how am i going to tell Austin that, that's horrible and sick.<br>"Omg how am i going to tell him, i mean only i will know it and only me knowing it will make me feel guilty"  
>"Maybe you shouldn't"<br>"But if he does he won't hate me right? i mean i didn't know and me and my grandfather we are nothing alike"  
>"Maybe its not how your different but how you are alike"<br>"Is there anything else i need to know Queen" i asked  
>"There is a few things Ally and i reckon you want to find out what your gift is"<br>"Yea thats why i'm here so you can help me"  
>"Yes well i can tell you right now"<br>"Well what is is"  
>'It's you Ally"<p>

I was quite confused, what did she mean by that, was this a trick answer.  
>"W...What do you mean" i asked nervously.<br>"You're the gift Ally, your gift is yourself, you are the one that is destined to save us from the second war Ally and its coming fast"  
>"Wait how come you know all this".She smirked<br>"The crystal ball, it told me everything i need to know, Ally your grandfather is starting another war and you are the gift Ally, the destined one that will stop  
>the war"<br>This was a lot to take in, how am i even meant to stop a war that my grandfather is starting when I haven't even met him, its like 'Hello I'm Ally your granddaughter,  
>I've never meet you but i have heard your evil and i am going to destroy you now'<br>"Are you kidding me with this, you can't take my boyfriend away and drain his powers and you somehow think i can trust you"  
>I started to back away from the table and head towards the door. She moved towards me slighly,probably scared that i would run away.<br>"Ally listen if you can't believe me then look one more time in the crystal ball". I looked down at the floor, unsure of what i should do, i sighed and decided to  
>trust my instinct and take the risk. I walked slowly back towards the table and i swear i heard the crystal ball whisper my name "Ally, Ally"<p>

I was standing right in front of the table, the swirling smoke once again formed a picture and this time the picture wasn't a nice picture. It was a horrific  
>picture, i saw my grandfather standing over a family of mirror people holding a blade and threatning to kill them. The colour of the background was a blazing fiery<br>red and i saw ash and smoke. It looked like something out of a horror film. I turned my head to look away from it, it was too intense. Then i looked up at the  
>Queen's face and it was a ghostly white, she actually looked scared and... vulnerable.<br>"And this will all happen" She looked surprised that i said anything "Yes Ally but you are the gift, i know you have the power to beat him"  
>"How am i meant to beat him"<br>"You'll know, something inside of you will tell you"  
>"How come your being so nice to me"<br>She looked me right in the eyes  
>"Because i know what it's like to lose someone to war"<br>I could see the hurt in her eyes, it was shining out like a freshly lit candle.  
>"I'm sorry" and i swear i saw her smile out the corner of her mouth.<br>"Now Ally...i will let Austin go" My heart leaped with joy  
>"Really"<br>"Yes i have no use for him anymore but I'm sure you will find some use for him"  
>And just like that she was back to her old self again.<p>

"Okay" and she shouted "Release the prisoner"  
>Yeah like they can hear her but then i realized they can because the guards came flying in carrying...Austin.<p>

He looked battered and bruised, omg what the hell have they done to him. When he saw me he gave me a weak smile.  
>Then they dropped him on the floor and he landed on the floor quite hard.<br>I ran over to him and knelt down beside him, i moved my arm and stroked his bruised cheek.  
>"Are you alright" i asked desperate to know if he was okay.<br>"Yeah Ally...I'm fine...I'm with you"  
>And with all the strength he had left he pulled me into a hug.<p>

"Aww isn't this touching" i heard the Queen say in a sarcastic tone. We pulled out of the hug and i glared at her and said  
>"How dare you, how dare you hurt Austin just so you can help me, how evil is that, you know you didn't have to get something in return when<br>you help someone, you could have just helped me and that's that"  
>The fiery flames lit up once again in her eyes and she moved towards me, grabbed the collar of my dress and lifted me up towards her face, her thorn bracelet<br>scractching my face.  
>"How dare you talk to me that way in my own palace, after all the help i have given you and this is how you repay me, you're lucky your the destined one otherwise<br>i would kill you and your little friend on the spot, now don't you ever ever talk to me like that ever again, have i made myelf clear'  
>I nodded my head, too scared to say anything.<br>"Good" she snearned and she dropped me without warning on the floor, landing right next to Austin, who managed to stand up and lean over me to see if i was alright.  
>"Yeah I'm fine Austin, don't worry I'm fine"<br>"Good thats a relief" and he bent down and kissed me on the cheek

"She's lucky that's all she got now both of you get out of my sight and out of my kingdom"  
>I stood up with shaking legs and i helped Austin up, he was still weak but i will get him some food to help him recover from whatever they did to him.<br>"Come on Ally lets go" and he took my hand and we left the room, walked out the palace and we made our way out of the flower peoples kingdom, not daring to look back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N- I will be switching P.O.V a bit in the first half of the chapter so hopefully I don't confuse you. I decided to give you a bit into Austin's P.O.V. And I don't know about you guys but if this story was a movie I would watch it hahaha.

Austin P.O.V

I knew I had to do that for Ally. I didn't even have to think about it, I wanted too. It's her destiny and she had to go and I had to let her. The guards took me into the dungeon and dropped me on the cold unforgiving floor.

**Flashback- Still in Austin P.O.V**

The guards were taking me through the castles deepest lairs and I had no idea where they were taking me, all that was going on in my head was if Ally was okay, all alone with that Queen, but I know deep down that Ally will be fine, she's strong and brave.

I'm twisting through windy corridors leading down into the deepest parts of the palace and it suddenly occurred to me where they are taking me…they are taking me to the dungeon.

I arrived to a heavy black metal door that was covered in cobwebs and was starting to rust with age. I don't exactly know how the tiny fairy guards opened the door but then again they could carry me so opening it should be no problem.

The room past the door was empty and gloomy; it gave off a very lonely and tragic feeling of despair. The walls were brick walls and they were a dark grey colour. Everything was concrete and sealed in sadness. And they threw me into the cell, I hit the concrete very hard and it hurt.

I lifted up my head in agony, trying to ignore the pain in my legs and on the side of my stomach.

"Do what you have to do" I said trying to sound calm.

They snickered "Oh we will don't you worry". I had no idea what they were going to do to me. They grabbed my arm and one of them pulled out his wand and pushed it down into my arm. I didn't think it would hurt but it felt like someone was pinching my arm.

"This should drain his powers real good, the Queen is going to love us for this, you okay Austin you look a bit pale, aww do you miss little Ally" They were taunting me but I didn't want to give in. "I'm fine"

They chuckled "Well okay if you say so" And I felt him push the wand further into my arm and I winced in pain.

"Woops I'm sorry did that hurt, well how about this" and he pushed it even harder into my arm. It took everything in me not to swear. It felt like someone was pushing a red hot burning knife in my arm. And to my intense relief they pulled it out of my arm.

"Now we're done with that but were not done with you" and before I could react they punched me in the face. "I'm sure the Queen would appreciate us doing that" I could feel a bruise forming on my cheek.

"Now see you later" and they got up and left leaving me bruised and scarred on the floor.

**Present-Still Austin P.O.V**

Ally and I were just so happy to be by each other's side again. We were holding hands but my arm was still very sore and I couldn't move it very well. And then Ally decided to swing her am while we were still holding hands and I somehow managed to yelp in pain. Ally noticed and asked in a concerned voice

"Austin are you alright". I nodded to try and convince her that I was but there was no convincing Ally.

"Austin I know you're not, whats wrong, you can tell me". I look at her and her eyes are filled with love and concern. Every time I look at her it's like the first time. I pulled out my arm and I show her the circular red scar on my arm from where they drained my power.

"Omg Austin what happened" there was worry in her voice.

"They put a wand in my arm to drain the power that I had"

"Well Austin it looks like they cut into your arm it's formed a scar". It sounded like she was fighting back tears. "Yeah they did, that's how they got the power"

She placed a finger on the scar and stroked it. "I'm so sorry Austin…I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault Ally"

She sniffed "If I hadn't of agreed then you wouldn't have gone through that"

"Ally I agreed not you and I chose to because it's your destiny"

"Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here but then I realize a few things, I never would never have found out my true self and I never would have met you and that reassures me that I am in the right world"

I smiled down at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ally its fine; it was worth it, now how about you tell me what the Queen said to you when you were with her"

Ally P.O.V

Austin and I were walking together hand in hand from the flower kingdom. I noticed that he seemed to be wincing in pain and not being his usual sarcastic, outgoing, extroverted self. He was holding my hand kind of odd like he was trying to hide his arm or something. It was really worrying me.

In my own mind I was fighting a battle. When I was in the Queen's palace she told me that my grandfather was evil and he started the first war in Apscondita, and during that war he murdered almost all of Austin's entire family, and I was really struggling with knowing that and I really felt eaten alive with guilt. To try and distract myself from my raging thoughts I decided to swing my arm while holding Austin's hand but as soon as I did I heard Austin yelp in what sounded like pain. "Austin are you alright" I asked and he nodded his face looking at me, his eyes filled with pain. "Austin I know you're not, whats wrong, you can tell me". And he pulled his arm out in front of me and I saw a circular red scar, and it looked like it had once been a deep cut. I was in shock, who the hell did that, well I know who but you know what I mean.

"Omg Austin what happened"

"They put a wand in my arm to drain the power that i had"

"Well Austin it looks like they cut into your arm, it's formed a pretty prominent scar". I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I stroked the scar with my finger.

"I'm so sorry Austin…I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault Ally" I sniffed trying to keep control.

"If I hadn't of agreed then you wouldn't have gone through all that"

"Ally I agreed not you and I chose because it's your destiny"

"Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here but then I realize a few things, I never would never have found out my true self and I never would have met you and that reassures me that I am in the right world"

He smiles down at me because he's taller than me and kisses me cheek.

"Ally its fine now how about you tell me about what the Queen said when you were with her"

A lot of thoughts were swirling around in my head right now because I have absolutely no idea what to say. I can tell him some things but not some of the others. Austin and I have just reunited and I don't want to ruin that by suddenly blurting out that my grandfather killed his entire family.

"The Queen told me my gift". His eyes lit up

"Really well what is it"

"It's me"

He looked at me confused

"What do you mean it's you?" Man this is going to take a lot of explaining.

"Well she said that I'm the gift and my destiny is to stop the second war from happening, because Austin there is going to be another war.

"Wait how come it's your destiny to stop the war, can't it be somebody else's, why does it have to be you?"Crap how do I answer this without telling him about my grandfather?

"I don't know actually". I felt bad lying to him but I just didn't have the heart to mention my grandfather at the moment.

"Did she mention who was starting the war, is it the same person that started the previous war"

"No she didn't, she didn't say much about it actually, all I know is that someone is going to start another war and I have to stop it because it's my destiny and I'm the gift that can save the people of Apscondita from the war"

"Wow she didn't leave you much to go on but I'm sure we will find out more clues"

"Yeah…more clues". I felt really bad lying to him but what other choice did I have, I didn't want to tell him about my grandfather starting the second war because then he will ask more questions and eventually he will figure out that it was my grandfather that started the first war and murdered his family.

I don't know how long I can keep this lie up, but let's see how long I can…

A/N- Do you think Ally should tell Austin, tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
>AN- There are mentions of some graphic violence, caution is advised.

Austin P.O.V  
>Ally acted strange when i asked her about what the Queen told her. I feel like she's hiding something from me but i don't know what. When i asked her she didn't<br>seem to be able to look me in the eyes and tell me. But i know Ally and she would never lie to me...would she. I just don't think i believe that the Queen only told  
>Ally that. I think the Queen told her more, I mean who would tell someone that they need to stop a war but not tell them who is starting it or why they have to defeat them and<br>only them. I want to ask Ally if she knows more information but at the same time i don't want to upset her.

Ally P.O.V  
>Austin and I have found a place to settle down for the night so we can rest and look for more clues for the war tomorrow. I still feel guilty and haunted by this<br>secret that I'm keeping inside of me. I don't know how long i can keep it to myself because i know sooner or later he's going to find out but I'm trying to stall for  
>later rather sooner. Austin kept asking me if i was getting any signals from my soul to get any more clues but obviously i wasn't. This lie just keeps getting<br>bigger and bigger. I don't know if i can keep it in any longer, but i have too.

We settle down next to the tree under the stars, the stars helped me to be reassured that everything was going to be alright. I pushed my back against the tree  
>feeling the world go silent for a while, it was relaxing.<p>

I felt Austin sit down next to me, his arm brushing past mine. He turned to look at me, his hazel eyes breaking up the darkness.  
>"Ally how about we lie down and stare up at the stars". I smiled warmly<br>"Sure". I moved away from the tree and i layed down on the grass then i felt Austin move beside me. We were surronded by a silence, but it wasn't a awkward silence  
>it was a enjoying each other's company silence, you know you've found love when the silence between you is comfortable. I felt a slight brush against my fingers and<br>I look down and realize that Austin is holding my hand, gently interlocking our fingers, connecting our love together. I broke the silence.  
>"The stars are so beautiful tonight"<br>"Not as beautiful as you". I'm glad it was kinda dark because i was blushing.  
>"Aww thanks Austin thats sweet"<br>And just in that moment i completly forgot about the war, my grandfather and the secret, everything felt so peaceful and perfect.

"Ally i need to get something off my chest". Austin said suddenly. I looked over at him. "What is it"  
>"I need to tell you about my past, my family and the war". And this i can tell is not going to help me with knowing the secret.<br>"Tell me anything you feel you need to tell me"  
>He hesitated and then he said "Well growing up my family and I were really close, my father helped me practice my sword fighting because it was my gift, me and<br>him used to mock sword fight and he would always let me win. My mother loved me and she was warm and loving, i miss her every day and my little brother who was  
>too young to lose his life at 8, he was my life and i was his role model, the person he looked up to." I held his hand tighter to reassure him. "I'm so sorry Austin"<br>His voice was breaking while he talked. "Ally...I'm sorry" and i noticed a tear run down Austin's cheek, i never would have imagined Austin crying.  
>"It's okay Austin, it's okay to cry, I'm here"<br>"Ally i shouldn't, it means I'm weak"  
>"Austin showing emotion means you're not weak it means you have strength and love is not a weakness it's a strength"<br>He slowly turned his head to look at me, his normally bright eyes glistening with tears.  
>"Thanks Ally...you're amazing"<br>I smiled "You're welcome" and i started to stroke his hand with my thumb and i could feel him slowly starting to relax.

Well that didn't help me with only me knowing the secret. It's made me feel worse, my own grandfather, my own flesh and blood murdered my boyfriends family.  
>And i fell asleep that night with my own guilt eating me alive.<p>

Flashback- Austin P.O.V  
>I was 10 and sitting all alone in my mother's house, hearing crying and screaming outside. I'm crouching under my bed too scared to move. I feel the fear<br>flood through me. My short steady breathing is starting to turn to rapid fast breathing. I slowly look out the window and the sight i saw was...unexplainable.  
>Fire was blazing all through the land, choking the air in smoke and ash, the once beautiful land is transformed into hell. My ears ringed with the screans and shouts<br>of innocent people. I turned my head in horror and i saw my own mother lying with her back to the ground and she was screaming at the top of her lungs into the  
>darkness, and i saw a man standing over her, he looked around his late 50's. I was rooted to the ground in shock, my legs felt weak. He grabbed a dagger and before<br>my eyes he stabbed my mother repeatdly through the chest. Shock and horror swept through my body, tears streamed down my face. What i felt right now was  
>unexplainable sadness and grief. I crashed down into a breakdown, feeling so numb from pain and loss. I couldn't believe this was happening, i was so blind from<br>tears i failed to see my grandmother coming towards me and pulled me into a hug.  
>"Where's the rest of the family...grandma" i said through sniffs<br>"I'm so sorry sweetheart...but they all got murdered" and she pulled me into a tighter hug.  
>As the tears streamed down my face, i felt extreme sadness and i knew i would forever be haunted by that day, because it changed who i was as a person.<br>"Grandma...what about his side...did they have people die too"  
>"Yes Austin...they did, thats the problem with war...no one wins"<p>

Present- Ally P.O.V  
>I woke up to the sun shining on my face but i didn't feel welcomed by it all. I was haunted all night about the secret i was keeping from Austin and it was<br>tearing me apart. I looked over at Austin and he was fast asleep. He looked so calm and content, his stomach going up slow and steady.  
>Today was the day that Austin and I are going to be going on the quest to try and find clues to help me defeat the war. I'm fearing that he will find out about<br>my secret, and I'm basically haunted by it every day and every night, and it didn't help that he told me about his past and his family last night. I heard Austin yawn  
>beside me, he must be waking up.<p>

"Morning Als"  
>"Morning Austy" he laughed at the nickname<br>He sat up and moved closer towards me, i flinched because everytime i look at him i see the mask of lies that I'm hiding behind.  
>"Are you alright Ally" I tried to look away, I can't look him in the eyes anymore.<p>

"Look Ally I'm going to try and say this as nice as possible but i feel like something is going on with you, you're acting different"  
>"I'm not acting different" I said still not looking him in the eyes.<br>"Look Ally you can't even look me in the eyes, now look me in the eyes and tell me there is nothing going on because i can sense you're hiding something from me"  
>I can't look him in the eyes, but I'm going to tell him, i can't keep it inside any longer.<br>"Austin i have been keeping something from you"  
>His eyes widened and his expression turned slightly angry<br>"What is it Ally"  
>I hesitated but i had too tell him<br>"My grandfather is starting the second war and he was...the one that...started the first one as well...he murdered your family".  
>I waited for his reaction and he seemed to take his time taking it all in.<p>

"Wait so you were keeping that from me all this time, you never told me" he said his voice rising  
>"I didn't want to tell you because i was afraid that you would be upset when i told you the truth" i said desperately<br>"Ally why did you keep that from me, how could you lie about something like that"  
>"I was thinking of you Austin, i didn't want to hurt you"<br>"Yeah well you have now Ally good job, it hurts the most that you would lie to me and not tell me than you actually telling me that, I would rather you had told me"  
>"I cared for you Austin, i didn't think that you wanted to know that the girl your dating, that her grandfather murdered your family, because i thought if i told you, you<br>would leave me"  
>"Well if thats the kind of guy you think i am then maybe I will leave you"<br>"Austin don't...please" i said almost on the verge of tears  
>"Even when i told you about it, even then you hesitated to tell me"<br>"I was thinking of you Austin...please don't leave me"  
>"How long did you think you could keep the secret from me Ally"<br>"I'm not sure" i said weakly  
>"Well i don't want to be with someone who lies to me, bye Ally". And he stormed off leaving me brokenhearted.<p>

It feels like my heart has been torn into pieces and ripped out of my chest. I feel so bad, i should have told him but i just couldn't somehow.  
>Despite the broken heart I'm determined to stop my grandfather starting the war and I'm going to go to my grandmother for advice, because she was once married to him.<p>

I thought with my hearts desire, i thought of my grandmother's memories again and i was transported back to her house again.  
>I walked to the kitchen, and i spotted my grandma sitting at the kitchen table.<br>She smiled when she saw me but then the smile slowly fades away  
>"Ally are you okay i sense you're upset"<br>"Yeah I guess...Austin and i had a fight"  
>"Oh sweetie why don't you tell me about it"<br>I sat down at the kitchen table as well and i told her about the secret that i had kept from Austin and the fight we had.  
>"Sweetie you should have told him, it would have been easier on both of you"<br>"I know and i feel horrible, i wish i could take it all back and have him back in my life"  
>"Sweetheart i know you guys will work things out, you guys really care for each other, i can sense it in you and i can sense it in him"<br>"I don't think so grandma, i messed up so badly"  
>"He will forgive you Ally, you recognize that you messed up and that's the main thing and you will learn from it because life is filled with its little lessons,<br>oh and Ally i can sense that you're feeling something else as well"  
>"What"<br>"You're in love"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
>AN- I might be writing a song to represent Austin and Ally's relationship in this story. If i do i will post it on here.  
>And also some real good stuff is coming up, i have some really good ideas for this story, thanks for anyone that has reviewed this story it means a lot.<p>

Austin P.O.V  
>I can't believe she did that to me, how could she keep something like that from me. I felt so hurt, she could have just told me. It wasn't what she told me that<br>hurt me, it was the fact that she lied to me that hurt me, it would not have mattered to me, because regardless Ally is nothing like her grandfather, she's kind  
>caring and she's empathatic, and i love her regardless, whether or not she's relatated to a physco killer, because i know her. I do try and see it from her point<br>of view. Maybe she felt she didn't want to tell me because she thought it would make me treat her differently or i would think of her differently. But when I'm  
>angry or I'm caught off guard i don't think rationally or realistically and i don't take in anyone else's opinions or views and i guess in the moment i didn't let<br>her explain herself properly. I guess we're just as much to blame for this mess. We're both just as stubborn as each other so it might take a while for us to  
>apologize. I'm miss her but i just don't know how to express my feelings.<p>

Ally P.O.V  
>"What". I couldn't believe she said that, it took me by surprise, i wasn't expecting her to say that, i was sort of standing there in shock, not exactly knowing how<br>to respond or what to do.  
>"I said that you're in love"<br>"Yeah i heard you. it's just i can't believe it". I found myself blushing, smiling and feeling butterflies  
>"Ally believe it it's true, i can sense that he does too"<br>It seems to be taking a while for this to sink in for some reason. I didn't think i would ever fall in love with Austin because when i first met him he was rude, cocky  
>and annoying, but then i got to know him I guess and i learnt who he really was and then this happened.<p>

"Sweetie, you can admit to it you know"  
>"Yeah i know it's just...it's a big thing to be feeling and it's just a lot to process"<br>She nodded "I understand"  
>"It's just i never thought this would ever happen, i mean we couldn't even stand each other when we first met and now all this is happening"<br>She smiled while i sat down trying to process all my thoughts and emotions.  
>"Well you know what they say opposites attract and didn't you ever stop and think about the possibility that it might happen, because we all knew, we all saw it<br>happening"  
>"Yeah...i did but i came here to not talk about Austin, I'm here to ask you for advice to help me defeat my grandfather "<br>"Ally i can sense you're really torn by the fight between you and Austin, and i can also sense that you want to make it up to him"  
>"Grandma...I have to"<br>"Go...I know you want to, you can't hide anything from me"  
>I hesitated because i really wanted to put my full attention on this war, but at the same time i couldn't get Austin out of my head, he was coming in echos and<br>wave lengths, like a cloud of smoke, and it was distracting me from doing anything...i made up my mind.

And without a moment's heistation i ran out the door of my grandmother's house, all the while thanking her.

I was standing outside my grandmother's house wondering how i could get to Austin, but then i realized i have to think of my hearts desire, like i did  
>when i wanted to visit my grandma. I started to put myself in my own little world, i started thinking about the time when i first started to like Austin, that night<br>under the stars, the night when i felt so at home, our first kiss and the way i felt about him, and i kept on thinking about these things and i was transported to  
>where he was, he was my hearts greatest desire, i was transported pretty quickly.<p>

I saw him sitting next to the river, it seemed to be the place he went to when he needed to think.  
>He didn't look like a broken angel any more, to me he was an angel.<br>I started to walk over towards him, he doesn't notice me.

"Austin" i said quietly, but he seemed to hear me because he turned around and said  
>"Als" he said it with such sweetness in his voice.<br>"Yeah I'm here...and i want to know that I'm so sorry, it hurts me that your hurt"  
>"Ally i forgive you...and I'm sorry too, i should have let you explain yourself"<br>He stood up looking me in the eyes like i was the only girl in the world.  
>"And Ally i meant what i said before, nothing ever feels right until you return, your my world Ally and I...I.. I love you"<br>Did he really just say the three big words, i was tearing up.  
>"Austin...I love you too"<p>

He leaned his forehead against mine and we slowed danced by the river.  
>"Ally...I love you so much sometime's it scares me"<br>I smiled "Don't be, love is a strength and i love you so much too"  
>"I know Ally I know"<br>Life felt good for a while but i knew that in this world that doesn't last forever, so i was going to cheerish this moment right here right now.

Ally's Grandfather P.O.V  
>I was sitting in my castle that secretly overlooks Apscondita. I chuckle to myself as i look at my own granddaughter slow dancing with Austin<br>"Ally my dear you aren't going to know what's in store for you and I'm going to use Austin as bait".  
>And with that i started plotting my plan. My plan for...war.<p>

A/N  
>I know it's a short chapter but i really wanted to end on that cliffhanger.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
>AN- So sorry for the late update.  
>Austin P.O.V<br>I told Ally i love her and thats how i feel. I love Ally so much. Before i met Ally i was lonely, sad and scarred from my past and i was scared to love again  
>out of pure fear that i would get hurt again. And when i met her, her sweet kind personality erroded away my tough exterior and my own light shone. She has taught<br>me a lot of lessons but the most important one was that love is a strength not a weakness. I can be myself around her and she can be herself around me. I'll never  
>judge her and she understands me more than i do. I think the first time i knew i was falling for Ally was when we were sitting under the tree staring up at the stars.<br>Ally told me that she saw something else in me and no one has ever said that to me before, no one has ever stayed long enough to know the real me but Ally did.  
>When i look at her i feel at home and when I'm away from her nothing feels right until she returns. And i love her so much and that's pretty much all i can say.<p>

Ally P.O.V  
>I told Austin i love him and it took me a while to figure it out and accept it but i do. I think i always knew Austin wasn't really who he appeared on the surface.<br>He was trying to cover it up but i could tell there was something more beneath the surface. And after he told me about his past it made sense why he acted the way he  
>did. He witnessed his own mother get brutally murdered right in front of him, and that would have been extreamly traumatic. Traumatic events can change people, it can<br>change them into people they are not, like a concrete barrier over their hearts. And i got to know Austin and i got to know the real him and i ended up falling for  
>him. We complete each other in a way. I think i started falling for Austin when we were under the tree gazing up at the stars. He opened up to me that night, and<br>his eyes softened when i told him that i knew he wasn't really like that. It was like i was staring at a new Austin, the Austin i knew was deep inside all that time.

I had just woken up from the magical evening of yesterday. Austin and i slow danced by the river, listening to the crickets singing their anthems and the stars  
>shining over us. It felt so...magical and enchanting.<br>We camped under the stars, Austin lying next to me, his hand gently careesing mine.

I looked over at Austin, he had already woken up from his sleep.  
>"What"<br>"Morning Als" i chuckled  
>"Morning to you too". He was smiling his characteristic smile, the smile that made my heart melt.<br>"So Ally what are your plans for today". I hadn't really made any plans with what was going on and everything that was happening.  
>"I haven't really thought about it to be honest but I'm sure i will feel something soon". And by that I'm hoping that i will get a signal from my soul again.<br>"It's alright Ally...it will come"  
>I breathed in deeply<br>"Yeah i hope"  
>He moved over closer to me and put his arm around me<br>"Don't worry it will"

Ally Grandfather P.O.V  
>I was staring at my piece of paper that was my plan for the war. It is absolutly foolproof, It's the perfect plan for me to achieve a perfect race of mirror people.<br>And I'm going to start by getting Ally and i will do that by hurting the people she holds most dear.

Ally P.O.V  
>Austin and I are getting ready for our adventure...to somewhere that i don't where but we are just going to start walking in some direction and hope that i will get a<br>sign from well...me.  
>We grab each other's hands and we head off in the south direction.<p>

It didn't take long for me to get an idea, and i was kind of relieved because i was starting to get worried that i wasn't going to get any. The idea that occured to me  
>was that i wanted to go to every kingdom in Apscondita and get like a souveneir from each one to help reassure me that i can defeat this war and i have something<br>worth fighting for... and i will carry them around with me.  
>"Austin i know what i want to do"<br>He jumped "Really thats great...what is it"?  
>"I need to go to every kingdom in Apscondita and get something from them for me to carry around with to remind me that i can fight this war, i know it sounds kind<br>of random but thats what i felt"  
>He looked slightly confused<br>"Are you sure because that could take a while and we don't know when your grandfathers going to attack"  
>I thought for a minute, he does have a point but i know this is what i need to do.<br>"Yeah I'm sure"  
>"Well okay then if thats what you feel is right then we will do it...together"<br>I smiled as he kissed me on top of the head.  
>"Thanks Austin"<br>"No problem Als"

"Ally which kingdom do you want to go to first"  
>Its's weird knowing a lot about this land even though i haven't even been here that much at all, it just all comes automatically, well i guess i was meant to be a<br>mirror person.  
>"I want to go to the Ice Kingdom first". I don't even know how i know about this kingdom, my soul just tells me automatically.<br>"Oh yeah it's lucky that that's not that far away"  
>I took a look at my outfit and noticed i was still in the red dress that Austin gave me, and i realized that i might need a jacket if i was planning to go to the Ice<br>Kingdom, but then i realized that Austin doesn't have his power any more...because of me. I slowly glanced at his arm and i saw his pale circular scar on his arm  
>bringing back horrible memories.<br>"Well thats good, let's go then"  
>I He smiled<br>"I have always loved your enthuisiuim Ally"  
>"Really"<br>"Yeah ever since i met you, i loved a lot of things about you, I have always loved you"  
>I slowly grabbed his hand and interwined our fingers<br>"I love you Austin"  
>"I love you too"<br>And we made our way to the Ice Kingdom.

We were making our way towards the Ice Kingdom, and i felt close to it as well. The normally warm humid air was starting to gradually feel more and more cold. The  
>ground slowly started to be blanketed with a crisp sheet of snow. I could feel my shoes crunching agaisnt it. I breathed out and i saw vapour flow out. I rubbed my<br>hands agaisnt my arms to try and get warm because the air was starting to get biting cold.  
>"Its starting to get colder" i said to Austin.<br>'Yeah that must mean we're getting closer" he said.  
>I felt something land on my nose, it felt wet. I looked up at the sky and snowflakes were falling from the sky. Each one was uniquely different from the others,<br>each one was displaying it's own beauty and fragility in its own unique way. They were all different sizes, shapes and patterns but they all had one thing in  
>common, they all shone out splashes of rainbow when it caught the suns rays.<p>

I heard Austin shiver "Are you alright Austin"  
>"Yeah...I'm...fine" his teeth were chattering, well to be fair he was wearing a short sleeved top.<br>"Are you sure your chattering"  
>"Yeah..I am don't you worry about me Ally". I rolled my eyes<br>"I will Austin...I care for you"  
>He kissed the top of my head<br>"I care for you too but trust me Ally I'll be fine"  
>"Okay if you say so"<br>And we made our way deeper into the Ice Kingdom, heading towards the Ice Palace.

The ground was no longer green, but it was now covered in a blanket of snow, you couldn't even see the grass. Austin let go of my hand and started to rub my arms  
>in an attempt to help keep me warm, i smiled at him<br>"Thanks"  
>"You're welcome"<p>

We had made it...we had arrived at the Ice Kingdom, and it was beautiful.  
>The trees were thread bare and their bare branches stood motionless in the still cold wind. The fairies of this kingdom were very different from the flower fairies.<br>These fairies were less vibrant, thier clothes had less colour. Their dresses were a silky flowing white that had a mix of purple and blue sparks emitting from it.  
>They had pale blue and purple wings that looked so delicate it reminded me of tinted glass. They shared the elf ears of the flower fairies as well and their hair<br>was a icy blue. They fluttered like little butterflies and as they flew they left a trail of sparkles.  
>One of them flew next to me and by next to me i mean it flew towards my face because they are so tiny.<p>

"Greetings, what can i do for you". Wow they are certainly more nicer than the flower people.  
>"Well for starters I'm Ally and this is my boyfriend Austin and we have come here to get a soveneir from this kingdom to help me defeat the war that is fast<br>approaching"  
>The fairy took some time to think, its little wings fluttering in the cold crisp air.<br>"Of course Miss Ally and Austin, follow me into the palace, oh and you might want to put some coats on, they will be available to you on your way in"

The Ice Kingdom's palace looked stunningly beautiful. The towers were made of pure ice and they rooted up to the heavens. There was a staircase that lead us into  
>the palace and it was made of solid ice, my feet tapped lightly on the material. The whole place was made of ice, i was surprised that it hadn't melted, but then<br>again the temperature here was pretty freezing.  
>We followed the fairy into the palace, i kept hold of Austin's hand to keep warm because the minute i walked into the palace it felt like i had walked into a<br>refrigerater.  
>I spotted the coats hanging from a coat hanger at the entrance of the palace. I put one on and so did Austin, it felt nice and warm.<p>

"Please follow me so you won't get lost" i heard the fairy squeak  
>"Were are we going" i asked<br>"To the Snow Queen's room" she replied.

I suddenly felt nervous, i mean it is the Queen of the Ice Kingdom , i have to make a good first impression.  
>"Austin I'm scared" i whispered to him<br>"Don't worry Ally you'll be fine, I know you will" he whispered back  
>"Thanks"<br>I looked away from me and said in the coldness and stillness of the silence "You're welcome"

We were walking through these twisting hallways and staircases trying to keep up with the fairy because she was small and very fast. I took my chance to actually  
>have a look around at the ceiling and the walls. There was ice sculptures everywhere, all of different sizes and shapes. The walls were made of solid ice, it was<br>pretty impressive how everything here was made of ice, it was quite breathtaking really.

We made it to a large white door that hade icicles hanging from it that sparkled off a blue light.  
>The fairy turned around and said<p>

"This is it, this is the Queens room...are you ready"  
>I drew in a breath and said<br>"Yes"

And with that simple answer the fairy opened the door...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
>AN-Some interesting plot twists and events coming up.  
>Ally P.O.V<br>I walked into the Snow Queen's room and i was blown away by how pretty it was. The walls were a icy blue as well as the floor and around the  
>edge of the wallpaper their was tiny miniture jewels that sparkled just as much as the ice sculptures. A crystal chandelier hung from the<br>ceiling. Ice scupltures decorated the room and ice crystals hung from the ceiling. It was like a winter wonderland. I walked around the room taking everthing in, it  
>was magnificent and beautiful...but then i saw her...the Snow Queen. She was sitting in a chair next to the tinted windows, she smiled when she looked up and saw me.<br>She was beautiful, and that was an understatement, she was stunning. She had flowing blonde hair that curled slightly at the end, a flowing silky white dress that  
>trailed behind her like a blanket of snow. The dress gave off sparkles of white and blue , it made the dress even more beautiful. A tiara sat on her head, and it<br>looked like it was made entirely of ice. I suddenly felt jealous of her beauty, i moved closer to Austin. Austin sensed what i was doing and whispered in my ear  
>"Don't worry you're all i see"<br>I smiled at that.

She stood up and walked towards me, her beauty and elegance demanding respect.  
>"Hello Ally i have heard so much about you" her voice was so pure and clear.<br>"I don't want to sound rude but how"  
>She chuckled, which seemed to calm my anxiety.<br>"The icey winds have told me all about you". I didn't know what she meant by that so i decided to just tell her what i can here for.  
>"Your majesty i have come here for help...the war is fast approching"<br>Her smile turned to a worried expression  
>"I know Ally, i know but there is nothing i can do". She walked away from us, towards the window and stared out at the snow field below.<br>"Your majesty i know what i have to do, and i know how to defeat this war and the only way i can defeat it is if i get something from you"  
>She turned around, one eyebrow raised.<br>"How can i help you Ally"  
>"I just need one thing from you, something that will help me to defeat the war, something that will help remind me what is worth fighting for, this place Apscondita"<br>I told her everything i felt, i feel it in my gut that i need something from each kingdom to help me defeat my grandfather.

She hesitated but then she said "I think i have just the thing" and she raised her hands up to her head and put them on her beautiful crown. No she can't give me  
>her crown, isn't that to precious.<br>She took off her crown and offered it to me  
>"Here take it, it will prove useful for you"<br>I backed away "No i can't take your crown from you ,it's special to you"  
>She smiled "It's had it's uses, but this one is very important, you need to take it Ally"<br>Slowly i raised my arm and with caution i took the crown from the Snow Queen's hands. The crown felt cold to the touch, it felt like i was touching actual ice.  
>"Thanks Snow Queen" i smiled and went to head for the door, but she stopped me<br>"And Ally"  
>I turned around "Yeah"<br>"I know you're going to be a force to be reckoned with, you're a strong fighter"  
>"Thanks so much, and thanks for the crown"<br>"You're welcome Ally"

And Austin and I headed out the door ready to embark on the journey to the next kingdom.

"Don't you think it was a litle strange that she so willingly gave you the crown considering it's like so special to her" Austin asked when we had found a place to  
>stay for the night.<p>

"A bit but she insisted that i take it, what was i supposed to do"  
>"You could of not taken it and asked for something else"<br>"No i know this seems weird and it doesn't really surprise you but i feel like i was kind of meant to have it"  
>He smiled "You always surprise me Ally, but in a good way"<br>I chuckled slighly at his cutenes  
>"You're really sweet Austin"<br>He looked away from me  
>"Whats wrong"<br>"Nothing's wrong, i just don't want you to see me...blush"  
>"Aww Austin you can show me, its' cute"<br>He slowly turned around and he was slighly red in the face.  
>"Aww Austin you're cute when you blush"<br>He smiled trying to distract the fact that he was blushing a little bit.  
>"Ally i love you so much, so much that it scares me, you're beautiful, kind, smart, strong and many other great qualities. You have completly changed my life and<br>the way i think about things and the world. And your my whole world and every part of me loves you, nothing makes sense until you're with me and i just love you so mu"  
>I leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth, as much as i loved that heartfelt speech i wanted to kiss him so badly. I felt him lean more in the kiss, his<br>hand gently caressing my cheek so delicately. Our lips were moving in perfect sync and i felt all the emotions you were supposed to feel, the stuff they describe  
>in movies. The butterflies, the tingles all through my body and the sparks flying everywhere. I felt him lean in deeper and i was starting to slowly lie my back<br>on the ground and he was on top of me, we were still kissing.

When we finally pulled back, we were both breathing hard, but he was shaking.  
>"You're shaking"<br>"Yeah i am, I'm sorry, it's just i have never been this emotionally close with someone before"  
>I put my hand on his cheek and say<br>"Don't worry everything's going to be okay"  
>"I love you Ally"<br>"I love you too Austin"

I woke up to Austin by my side, he was smiling in his sleep.  
>"Morning Ally"<br>"Morning Austin"  
>He sat up, his blonde hair was covering his eyes.<br>"So which kingdom is it today"  
>I thought for a moment and suddenly i had a flash of a vision in my head. It was a picture of burning fire, flames rishing from the ground and sparking in the air<br>like fireworks.  
>"Its the last one...the fire kingdom"<br>"Thats exciting, i have heard that kingdom is really awesome"  
>"Is it going to be dangerous, because you know it is fire"<br>"Don't worry Ally it will be fine"  
>That comment made me feel a little stronger and more confident.<br>"Okay I'm ready"

It only just made it into my mind that i was doing this, i was on the way to a fire kingdom to help me defeat my grandfather. I'm a part of a magical world with  
>mirror people and three different kingdoms. I was holding hands with my mirror person boyfriend who i am one of as well, and my life is not normal and I'm<br>fine with that. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this is the key to defeating my grandfather and saving Apscondita.  
>As i am walking i am carrying the necklace from the flower kingdom and the tiara from the Ice Kingdom, and these i know and feel will help me in this journey<br>to defeat my grandfather.  
>I love Austin so much and even when I'm away from him i still<br>feel close to him.

We were walking further and further into the fire kingdom. I could tell because i started to feel very warm, it was the complete opposite of when we were heading  
>into the Ice Kingdom. I suddenly found myself taking off the jacket that i had to wear in the Ice Kingdom because it was starting to get quite hot. I felt an ember<br>land on my shoulder.

"Is it just me or are fire embers falling on us"

"It's not just you Ally look"

He pointed his finger ahead in the distance and I saw a breathtaking sight.

The sky had turned a solid black, embers lyed on the floor spread out all around us, the rivers that were meant to be water had been replaced with lava. The heat in the air was very dense and at times I found it quite hard to breathe or walk because of the heat.

But the thing that stood out from the rest was the...castle. It was made of solid brick and all around the perimeter of the castle was flames spurting up from little holes in the ground. Bright golden light was shining out from the windows of the castle making the castle glow in the darkness that surrounded it.

"Wow" I said astonished

"Yeah wow" Austin replied.

I looked at him as if to say 'well lets go'

"Well we better go" I said

"You better go". What was he saying, I was quite taken aback.

"What do you mean by that" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Ally I want you to go in by yourself". Why would he say this, after all we have been through and it comes to this.

"Austin I need you by my side"

"Ally you're strong and this is your destiny"

"No I want you there with me"

"Ally you know deep inside that you can do anything if you put your mind to it and so do I"

"A...Austin"

"Ally I know you can do this and so do you, and don't worry I will be right here"

He was right, deep inside I did know I could do this. I put my hands over the flower necklace and the tiara. and I felt immediate strength and love.

I can do this.

I turned towards Austin and kissed him on the cheek

"I will see you when I get back, I love you"

"I love you too Ally"

And with that I stepped into the castle, unaware of what was going to happen.

The inside of the castle was just as warm as outside, I found myself sweating from just walking. The walls were an ashy black and streaming out the lines in the bricks  
>was shards of bright golden light that reflected the impression that the room was on fire.<br>I found a guard who happened to be flying by  
>"Now who are you and what do you seek"<p>

I nervously tried to find an answer "I have come here to see the Queen"

Hopefully the guard will let me see her.

"Oh alright follow me and what's your name?"

"My name is Ally"

"Oh your the one with the destiny, why didn't you say so"

I felt a massive relief, but the other half of my emotions was worry for Austin, but my heart reassured me this was the right choice.

I was lead to the door of the Queens room.

I slowly put my hand on the door knob and i felt the sizzle of it against my skin. It was flaming hot and somehow i managed to open the door to the Queen's room  
>It opened to a magnificent room. It was very magificent but also very hot, i felt the prickle of the heat against my skin.<br>The room resembled the hallways of the castle but this one seemed to stand out from them. Surronding the room above was floating steel baskets of fire illuminating  
>the room in which otherwise would be very dark.<br>I walked cautiosly on the black concrete floors, the floors that resembled a dungeon in an almost pleasent way.  
>I noticed the Queen sitting by the window, probably looking out over her kingdom.<br>I cleared my throat to try and alert her to my presence.

"Hello I'm Ally"  
>She quickly turned around and looked at me astonished<br>"Hello Ally i was just waiting for you, and i have heard of your destiny"  
>Well that was a relief, i didn't particuarly want her to shoot fireballs at me in fright.<br>"Well your majesty i have come for a piece of the fire kingdom to help me on my journey to win the war and defeat my grandfather"  
>She smiled at me, it was if she knew why i was here, i felt oddly comfortated by that.<p>

"Ahh yes Ally, i have just what you want and so desire". She got up from her chair, and stood up, giving me a nice view of her dress. It was a bright variety of red  
>and orange, starting with orange and slowly ending with a blazing red. It was laden with sparkling jewels and different lace. It was stunningly beautiful, and<br>so was she.  
>She walked towards her black drawers, everything in this room was black. She seemed to be looking over something in her hand and from what i could see was that it<br>was small.  
>She turned around and held her hand out, her palm facing upwards.<br>"This was my grandmothers bracelet and I'm hopeful that you will find it useful"  
>It was pretty small and i was silently hoping that it would fit around my wrist. It was a golden amber colour that i swear i heard sizzle.<br>I nervously placed my hands around the little bracelet, it felt the farmiliar burn on my hand, similar to the burn from the door knob but not to the same extent.  
>I locked it around my wrist, and it seemed to fit perfectly somehow, like i was meant to wear it.<br>I felt the Queen smile down on me  
>"It fits perfectly, like it was made for you"<br>I returned the smile "Yeah it seems like that, and thank you"  
>She put her hand on my shoulder, which felt warm, like the touch was burning through my light material dress.<br>"You're welcome Ally, and good luck, Apscondita has its faith in you"  
>"I know and once again thank you"<br>"No problem and you better get going"  
>I suddenly realized about the war that was going to be happening.<br>I walked towards the door with one last glance at the Queen, i flinched one more time opening the door and headed out the door.

I headed out the castle smiling to myself feeling really happy that i have got all the things from the kingdoms...but that feeling didn't last very long  
>I felt my stomach drop with nerves and shock.<br>Austin was...missing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
>AN- I will be adding in a song that i wrote just for the story. It is a duet between Austin and Ally and so i will be changing P.O.V when they sing the song together  
>from different places if that makes any sense. They are singing it to eachother from different places, and i thought it would be a really sweet and cute idea.<br>Austin P.O.V-Flashback  
>I knew Ally had to go in by herself, this after all is her destiny and i didn't want to get in the way. In the back of my mind i was worried for her, but i knew deep down<br>she was going to be fine.  
>I'm standing now outside the fire kingdom's castle waiting for Ally to return. I looked up at the castle standing before me. It was really beautiful, the way the<br>sparks bounced off the deep black walls like fireworks, it was a work of art somehow and i was sure Ally would like it.  
>I couldn't believe there is going to be a war soon, i mean Apscondita is a peaceful land, why would he want to destroy and choke to death all that there is here.<br>Why would you want to ruin the peacefulness and tranquility we have here. We all get along fine, we don't need any wars, but in reality who does. It's just going  
>to cause more chaos and ruin, on the people and the land. And if it's going to be anything like the one we had 6 years ago, then its going to cause even more<br>death, destructuion, ruin and grief in peoples hearts, like river trail scars scratching the surface.  
>You don't need war to solve problems, war causes problems.<p>

It had been a while since Ally went into the castle and i was starting to get worried for her. I started to walk towards the entrance of the castle to see if Ally  
>is alright, when i hear a unfamiliar voice behind me, and it doesn't sound very friendly.<p>

"Well hello look who we have here"  
>It was a deep voice and there was something about the voice that sent nerves shoot through my body. I slowly turned around and the hair on the back of my neck<br>stood up straight. It was Ally's grandfather...the one who murdered my family.  
>Immediate rage flooded through me but i knew that that wasn't going to get me anywhere so i paused and said<br>"What do you want" i said with the struggle of hiding the nerves underneath the fake strength in my voice.  
>He chuckled "Well i have come here for you"<br>I was slightly confused, why would he want me.  
>"Why<p>

"I have been watching you and Ally for months, and if my information is correct and i am pretty sure it is then you and my precious granddaughter are together i  
>presume"<br>I had to lie, i need to protect Ally, it doesn't matter about me, as long as she's safe.  
>"Ally and I are not together". It hurt hard saying that but i had to.<br>"Austin i wouldn't lie if i were you, i know everything, all your secrets, all your deepest fears and i can turn that against you in the blink of an eye"  
>I looked at him strangly and when he saw me look at him that way he replied<br>"Yes Austin...i know that you were part of the family that i murdered, and i also know that Ally truly cares and...loves you, i can't even say the word, man it's  
>horrible, and so i know the only way to get to her is to kidnap the person she cares for the most...you"<br>I can't let him get to Ally, i have to stop him  
>"If you hurt Ally i will..."<br>"You will what...kill me, i don't think so Austin, i don't think you have the ability to kill another person"  
>"Oh and you do, you killed my whole family, you're a murderer, a cold blooded killer and Ally is nothing like you" i shot back<br>"Austin just remember one thing... i always get what i want"  
>And before i could react, ,he grabbed my arm very tightly, clicked his fingers and we disapperead from the scene.<br>Ally's angel face was all i could think of as i left the fire kingdom.

Ally P.O.V-Present Time  
>I didn't think i was seeing it correctly, or i thought he was going to jump up behind me and surprise me and everything was going to be alright. My thoughts<br>quickened, where would he go, why would he go, did someone take him, because i know Austin and he would never leave. Once my thoughts had stopped racing so  
>rapidly and slowly returned to normal speed, i attempted to try and think logically and start to look for him, my mind kept trying to reassure me that he was<br>here somewhere but i was let down when i realized the painful truth that he wasn't. I was trying not to panic but it was very hard not to. Your brain does not  
>think logically when you're under a panic spell. My first reaction was to go to Anna because she might have a solution to what has happened.<br>I tried to set my thoughts away from Austin and try and focus on Anna so i could transport to her place. I pictured her house and her face, but what i thought of  
>the most was saving Apscondita. I didn't think it was going to work but then i opened my eyes and i was standing in front of Anna's house.<p>

I looked around and the setting was unregonizable, the house was a memory but the setting was not. I looked around and the entire landscape was not how i used to  
>view it, i rememeber tranquil secenry and untouchable beauty, but everything looked dead and bleak, the trees had taken their last breath and now hung their<br>shoulders. The once green grass had turned to dust and the river was dried up. Everything was dead.  
>I walked up to Anna's house but before i could knock on the door she answered, and i had totally forgotten she could see the future.<br>She had a look of terror scrawled on her face, like a well written diary.  
>"Ally i am so glad to see you, come in come in"<br>I entered her house and it seemed to be the only thing not yet affected by the destruction and war outside, the war has started and I'm ready to fight.  
>I sat down at the table while Anna started pacing up and down her kitchen<br>"Anna the war...it's happening"  
>She turned her head very sharply towards me, probably reading my fake strong mask on my face.<br>"I know Ally...I know, I also know what has happened...with Austin"  
>"I know what i have to do Anna"<br>She kept on looking at me and i knew she was just as frightened as i was  
>"I have to confront my grandfather...i have to save Apscondita"<br>Anna walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder  
>"Ally you will be protected on your journey by the things you have collected from the different kingdoms, and I'm sure they will assist you...and i wish you my best"<br>I smiled up at her despite the raging war outside, it seemed to bring her hope, i could see a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.  
>"I know i will win...because i have something worth fighting for"<br>And without hesitation i got up from the chair, gave her a hug with tears forming in my eyes.  
>"Will you be okay Anna, i don't know what i would do without you"<br>"I will be fine Ally, just go"  
>And with my final goodbye i walked out the front door, once again feeling the war's fire engulf me, it was trying to hold me back but it was not going to work.<br>I took a deep breath and started following my instinct to where my grandfather was.

Austin P.O.V  
>I arrived inside a room of what looked like a very big mansion. It seemed so dark, unfimiliar and unwelcoming. I got up from the cold hard floor and i saw Ally's<br>grandfather standing over me, holding a very big sword and for a moment i thought he was going to kill me then and there but he didn't.  
>"Now Austin I'm going to give you two choices. You can either tell me where Ally is or i will torture you. And i do hope you make the right decision"<br>I was already so exhausted from everything that has happened but i was not going to give up or surrender, i would rather die then tell him anything.  
>"I don't know...I really don't know...where Ally is"<br>He brought the sword to my throat, and edged it closer. I honestly though this was the end, so i started to think of Ally, i knew that if this was the end then i  
>wanted my last thoughts to be about her.<br>"I know you are lying Austin, but don't worry i won't kill you, i need you to bring Ally here to me, I'm just going to hurt you enough that makes me get answers"  
>And with that he swiped the sword across my arm, making it bleed. I held in the cry of pain.<br>"How about now Austin, do you want to tell me anything about Ally's whearabouts now"  
>I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, and there was no way in hell i was going to tell him where Ally is.<br>"Still no...I'm not going to tell you where Ally is"  
>"Well today is your lucky day Austin ,I'm not going to interrogte you anymore, I'm going to lock you in the dungeon until my precious granddaughter arrives to<br>rescue you. Guards!"  
>And his guards came and took me by the arm which did really hurt because my arm was bleeding quite badly.<br>They took me down the many levels in the mansion, all the way down to the dungeon.  
>I could feel the cold lash at me from all directions. The thought of seeing Ally again gave me the light of hope.<p>

I arrived at the entrance of the dungeon, the rusty bars waiting to hold me in its cage. The guards still had a strong grip on my arm and i could feel the blood drip  
>down my arm like a tear drop dripping down a cheek. The guards opened up the jaws of the dungeon and shoved me in, i could feel the agonizing pain in my arm continue.<br>"Have fun, and we know the boss will take care of your little Ally". I didn't care if what i was saying could get me killed, it was worth it.  
>"Tell him from me if he hurts Ally i will kill him and i mean it"<br>I did mean it. I won't tell them my gift is sword fighting because i could use that to my advantage.  
>The guards didn't say anything but just snickered and left me all alone with my thoughts about Ally and the burning pain in my arm.<br>My world was so dark until i met Ally, and she makes me a better person,everything makes sense with her.  
>Even when I'm away from Ally she makes me feel at home even when i think about her.<p>

Verse 1-Austin  
>My world was dark, dark for a while, then you came along.<br>You turned on the light,brighting out the darkness.  
>You drift into my head like smoke, and I know my hearts no longer broke.<p>

Chorus-Austin and Ally together  
>Just when i think I'm falling apart, you pick up my pieces and put them back together.<br>Just when i think I'm falling off the edge, you catch me before i fall.  
>And I'm the best me when I'm with you, everything starts to make sense, and<br>Just when i think I'm lost, I follow the stars, think of you  
>You lead me home.<p>

Verse 2-Ally  
>You're eyes scarered from the ghosts of your past.<br>A broken angel trapped between heaven and hell.  
>Not knowing where to turn and knowing where to go.<br>I'll be there every step of the way.  
>Don't worry everything's going to be okay.<p>

Chorus- Austin and Ally together  
>Just when i think I'm falling apart, you pick up my pieces and put them back together.<br>Just when i think I'm falling off the edge, you catch me before i fall.  
>And I'm the best me when I'm with you, everythin starts to make sense, and<br>Just when i think I'm lost, I follow the stars, think of you  
>You lead me home.<p>

Brige-Austin and Ally together  
>You wipe my tears and i have nothing to fear<br>Just know that you're here...you're here.

Chorus-Austin and Ally together  
>Just when i think I'm falling apart, you pick up my pieces and put them back together.<br>Just when i think I'm falling off the edge, you catch my me before i fall  
>And I'm the best me when I'm with you, everything starts to make sense, and<br>Just when i think I'm lost, I follow the stars, think of you  
>You lead me home<p>

Austin- You lead me home  
>Ally- You lead me home<br>Austin and Ally together- You lead me home


End file.
